Boys and Girls
by Ittoki love
Summary: Si 7 chicos y 7 chicas están en un mismo lugar ¿Qué desastres pueden ocurrir? Veremos si los 2 diferentes géneros se pueden llevar bien, y claro necesitamos un presentador y una ayudante que nos contaran cómo se comportan… los conejillos de indias
1. Elegidos

_**Sé que me he tardado mucho en escribir una historia, es culpa de la imaginación y de las vacaciones, y el verano… pero dejando eso de lado quise hacer un pequeño proyecto, me inspire en Gran Hermano, capas muchos vieron ese show donde conviven personas y bueno decidí hacer algo muy similar. Sin más empiezo.  
**__**  
**_**Aclaraciones: **los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a SNK PLAYMORE.

**Summary: **Si 7 chicos y 7 chicas están en un mismo lugar ¿Qué desastres pueden ocurrir? Veremos si los 2 diferentes géneros se pueden llevar bien, y claro necesitamos un presentador y una ayudante que nos contaran cómo se comportan… los conejillos de indias.

**Boys and Girls**

Se abre un gran telón donde se ve a un chico rubio con cara de "Por favor podemos empezar", el chico viste una camisa roja, un jean negro y unos zapatos formales. A su lado había una chica pelirroja de pelo largo hasta los hombros y ondulado que se tentaba en tomarlo del brazo, estaba vestida con una camisa mangas cortas color blanca, una pollera-pantalón roja y unos tacos chinos rojos (N/A: si lo están leyendo algún chico, saltéense eso de la ropa, sé que no entenderán, mis más respetos hacia el público varonil). Ambos parados en el medio del escenario, esperando la señal de empezar.

– ¿Cuánto va a tardar en decir Bienvenidos? No sé si se dio cuenta que se abrió el telón –el chico no vio que tenía el micrófono encendido.

–No seas así Rock, bueno creo que daré la bienvenida –decía la pelirroja, a lo que el chico asintió–. Hola, muy buenas noches al lindo publico que nos está viendo en estos momentos. –Saludaba muy feliz a comparación de su acompañante–Vamos, Rock, saluda a la gente que vino a vernos.

–Otomi… Hola a todos. –una chica rubia (Ninon) grito ante el saludo de este y se le abalanzo encima– ¿No te conozco de algún lugar? Ah es mejor que te separes de mi –dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja como lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–Si no lo sueltas a la cuenta de tres, te mando a volar, ¿entendiste? –Otomi estaba furiosa–1… 2… 3… –como la rubia no lo soltaba, la ayudante la tomo del brazo y la mando a volar literalmente–. Listo… –aplaudiéndose las manos para limpiarlas, se volvió al público–Disculpe querida audiencia, fue solo un inconveniente menor.

–Bienvenido a nuestro primer programa de Boys and Girls, donde 14 jóvenes convivirán juntos en una casa lujosa –una voz salió de quien sabe dónde.

–Llegas tarde… –le dijo Rock a quien hablaba. 

–Perdón, señor responsable, ¿ya se presentaron correctamente? –pregunto quien hablaba.

–Bueno, algo así… –Otomi interrumpió a Rock.

–Ops, me olvide de decir quién soy. –riendo se acerca a la gente– Me llamo Otomi Ittoki, y él es mi súper mega lindo novio, Rock Howard. La persona quien habla atrás del monitor no es otro más que el personaje que casi no tiene fans… Mr. Big.

–Hey chiquilla, yo por lo menos no soy una copia de Vanessa además señora nadie te conoce –la gente se miraba entre sí.

–Ja Ja Ja, cuanta gracia me da lo que dijiste (sarcasmo on). –Otomi se enojo poco pero decidió comenzar a tirar pelea– Primero: soy mucho más linda que esa pelirroja y no soy una copia…

– ¿Me dijiste fea, niña? –grito Vanessa.

–Si te queda el gorro –se entraron a discutir las dos (Imagínense que dicen, sería mucho de mi parte), hasta que el rubio y el morocho se cansaron.

–¡BASTA! –Rock y Mr. Big estaban que se les hervía la sangre.

–Empecemos de una vez, presentan a cada participante –ordeno Mr. Big.

–Ok –se reservo Otomi– el primer participante es un joven que no pudo pasar bien la primaria y aun no termina la secundaria, pero es uno de los más aclamados por las chicas, y odiado por algunos, es rebelde y poético, con ustedes… ¡Kyo Kusanagi!

Una ovación de gritos que retumbaban el estudio, recibiendo al castaño (vestido al estilo KOF saga de Ash), quien entro alegre saludando a todos y pasando por la alfombra roja. Aunque no se dio cuenta de que había que subir una escalera para estar en el escenario, por esto mismo se cayó de boca hacia el suelo.

–Jajaja imbécil jajaja –se reía un anciano con vestimentas verdes.

–Papá, no te burles de mi –se le corría una gota de sudor en la frente.

Todo el público se empezó a reír.

– ¿Eres tonto o te haces? –Lo miro el padre del chico con el signo de sol en los guantes– No soy el padre de este chico, ni lo conozco.

–Pero papi… –una señora interrumpió.

–Hijito déjalo, ve y demuestra que podes aguantar estando con esas personas, mi angelito dorado.

–Bueno, dame tu mano. –decía Otomi ayudándolo a levantarse–Mira, te acompañare hacia la entrada de la casa, pero antes ¿Quieres saludar a alguien?

–No ahora no quiero nada –haciendo puchero– son todos unos tontos, excepto tu, estas bien buena…

–Estem… g-gracias –se puso roja camuflándose con su pelo, se dio vuelta y vio como Rock miraba a ambos.

–Toma, aquí tienes mi número.

–Ok… Kyo, no puedes llevar tu teléfono adentro de la casa, es contra las reglas de convivencia.

–P-pero me quedare sin comunicación, sin vida social, sin el amor de mi Facebook y ¿Qué hay de mi twiter? –se le caían las lagrimas.

–Dame eso aquí. –Rock le saco el celular– ¡Y entra de una vez!

Kyo obedeció tan rápido como lo escucho, en ese tono ¿Quién no le tiene miedo a Rock así? Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver esa reacción.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa…

–Wiii que piscina mas grande, y una hamaca –subiéndose a ella, y hamacándose fuertemente. Desafortunadamente, voló de la hamaca y se estrello contra la pared de enfrente–. Auch, creo que me rompí el labio… Ne, ¡A ver que hay dentro de la casa!

El pobre emocionado y no amado por su padre intento abrir la puerta y no pudo.

–Bebe de mamá, la puerta se abre para dentro, genio –dijo con sarcasmo Big.

–Oh, voz omnipotente dime como me puedes ver y si me escuchas. –se arrodillaba en el suelo y cerrando los ojos como si rezaba.

–No, a vos te pegaban de chico. Mira hacia el costado izquierdo –ordeno el pelado, a lo cual Kyo obedeció, pero en vez de la izquierda miro al frente–. Este es el colmo, no sabes cuál es la izquierda, ¿verdad?

–Si que sé. –Dudando hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba– ¿Ves que si sé?

–Como digas.

_

Todos mirando lo que el niño hacia.

–Rock, ¿te pusiste celoso? –Sonreía Otomi.

–Me hicieron ser tu novio a la fuerza, no es nada –serio como siempre.

– ¿Pueden seguir? –grito un hombre con un paliacate.

–Si, si –dijo nerviosa la pelirroja–. Presenta a la siguiente participante.

–Esta bien, ella es una joven silenciosa e inteligente, vive entrenando y es muy astuta y... ¿Qué dice acá? –no entiendo la letra, se le acerca la ayudante– ah sí. Muy pretendida por hombres, y con un físico envidiable… Leona Heidern.

La chica paso delante de todos, con su maleta y vestida con una blusa negra, un short de jean azul y unas zapatillas converse azul marino. No saludo ni nada tan solo paso y se pudo delante de la joven pelirroja.

– ¡Hola Leona!, ¿Tienes algo que decirle a los que nos ven? –la peliazulada negó con la cabeza–Ok… por aquí es, pasa.

Cuando la joven estaba por abrir la puerta, un castaño musculoso la tomo del brazo y la abrazo, y le susurro:

–Por favor, no te olvides de mí. –lloraba en el hombro de ella.

–Ya déjala, se debe ir, es su misión. –lo sostenía un rubio de gafas negras.

–Creció tan rápido, Clarck. –la miro y soltó su brazo.

–Mejor empezar. –suspiro Leona.

Leona traspaso la puerta, y vio una gran piscina a solo 10 pasos de donde estaba. _"Adoro el agua"_ pensó. Vio la puerta de la casa abierta, y decidió pasar. La cocina era muy moderna al igual que el living. Se dio vuelta y siguió observando el lugar, se fue a buscar las habitaciones, que estaban un piso más arriba, como todas eran iguales, se decidió por la que estaba más cerca de las escaleras. Dejo sus cosas y…

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto molesta al ver a un chico haciendo muecas detrás de ella.

–Nada, mirándote. –respondió inocentemente.

–No, yo creí que estabas cazando a un monstruo –dijo la peliazul con sarcasmo.  
– ¡¿Existen los monstruos?! –pregunto a los gritos Kyo.

–Tsk, eres un idiota. –le paso por al lado bajando las escalera.

–Gracias, todos me lo dicen. –bajando detrás de ella. 

–No lo dudo.

_

–Creo que esos se van a llevar bien. –dijo Otomi.

–Si es que ella no lo asesina. –siguió Rock.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienen que opinar algo? –pregunto molesto el moreno.

– ¿Por qué siempre te andas metiendo en conversaciones ajenas? No tienes buena educación. –dijo Otomi sacando la lengua.

–Que inmaduros, ¡Prosigan de una vez! –grito un rubio con un parche.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Rock–. Por favor, que no sea él.

– ¿Quién? –preguntaron todos al unisonó.

–Él… –señalando aun rubio que había abierto la puerta sin que nadie le dijera algo.

Corrió hasta el escenario y saludo a todos con la mano.

–Hola mundo –grito X persona– ¿Me recuerdan?

–Si, eres Terry Bogard. –grito una loca.

–Así es, sé que nadie me olvidara nunca, soy único. –le sacaron el micrófono.

–Si, eres único y nadie te olvido. Ahora ve hacia aquella puerta antes de que… -Rock no termino.

–Hey, eres Otomi. Que linda te ves. –Otomi se le acerca.

–Wow, Lobo nunca cambias. Choca esos cinco. –se pusieron hacer una especie de saludo con movimientos raros, hasta concluir.

–No te olvidaste el saludo, girl –decía a carcajadas el rubio de pelo largo.

–Ni tú, que según Rock te olvidas todo –todos se ríen–. Ah sí, ves Big que si me conocen.

–Claro que te va a conocer, es tu suegro. –contesto cortante.

–Ok, com`on –dijo Terry avanzando.

–Terry, no hablemos más, tienes que dirigirte hacia esa puerta blanca. –Rock le señalo.

–Ya voy, pero me falta algo que decir.

– ¿Qué cos…? –no termino, Terry lo tomo del cuello y lo puso debajo de su brazo.

–Mira Rocky, espero que hallas debutado de una vez con Otomi, es una buena partidaria. –le susurro, pero lamentablemente el micrófono que Rock tenia estaba encendido.

Todos se rieron, Rock y Otomi se pusieron rojísimos, y Terry… él solo se rio.

–Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –se reía el pelado–. No creí que un chico a esa edad…

No pudo terminar porque un broche para el cabello voló hacia donde él estaba, atravesando el vidrio, se metió dentro de su boca.

–Aprende a callarte –le grito Otomi–. Señor Bogard, le vuelvo a pedir que no piense esas cosas…

–I`m so sorry. –fue lo único que dijo.

–Vamos, entra de una vez. –ordeno Rock.

Terry los miro con cara de cachorrito, abrió la puerta y se le cambio la cara a una extrema alegría.

_

–Yaju, quede K.O. con esta maravilla –camino alrededor de todo, y se adentro en la casa.

–Hooola viejo. –le saludo Kyo.

–Hello Brou. –dijo haciendo el típico saludo de varones.

–Hola. –tan solo dijo Leona.

–Hi, pretty. –saludo coqueto, a lo que ella se sonrojo.

–T-te enseñare las habitaciones. –le dijo Leona llevándolo a la planta de arriba.

–Si tu quieres nos quedamos allí. –se volvió a sonrojar.

–Y yo estoy pintado. –dijo Kyo.

– ¿De qué color? –pregunto Terry.

–De transparente.

–Lo que me tendré que soportar. –susurro la peliazul.

_

– ¿Quién se cree para coquetearle así a nuestra princesa? –grito con enojo Ralf–, voy a dejarle cara rota.

–Coronel, no…

–Si, él es solo mío –grito Mary.

– ¡Se nos armo la gorda! –dijo en voz alta Big.

– ¡¿Me dijiste Gorda?!

–No, es una expresión que se dice cuando… –no termino, lamentablemente, Mary lo agarro a las piñas.

–Volveremos en breves minutos. –dijo Otomi.

15 minutos después (milisegundos para ustedes)

–Hola, volvimos –saludaba la pelirroja.

–Hola –saludaba el pequeño con ropa naranja… Bao.

–Awww que lindo nenito ¿Rock por qué no tenemos un hijo así de lindo?

–Tenemos 17 años, no sigas.

–Lo decía para cuando nos casemos más adelante.

–Dejen sus asuntos amorosos para después y trabajen que para eso les pago. –les retaba Big.

–Bueno Big. Espera… se me ocurrió algo –una lamparita se prendió arriba de Otomi– Big… bigudí, así te apodare. (N/A: Bigudí es una pinza para ondular el cabello, lo que Mr. Big no tiene xD)

Todos se rieron y Big…

–No es gracioso chiquilla.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué se rieron todos?

–Porque no saben diferenciar que es una mal chiste.

–Se, como digas.

–Presenten a la siguiente chica. –ordeno el jefe.

–Claro, Bigudí. –todos riendo.

–La siguiente persona es una chica muy creyente y espiritualista, con 20 años de edad es dueña de una empresa… ¡Chizuru Kagura! –grito Rock.

La morocha se acerco al escenario, y saludo a los presentadores.

–Hola, Chizuru, ¿Quieres saludar a alguien? –pregunto Otomi.

–Si, a mi pajarito… –no termino porque un hombre se empezó a reír.

–Jajajajajajaja…

– ¿De qué te ríes? –le pregunto la pelinegra.

– P-paj… –no termino un ave le tiro una pluma en la boca.

–Chi-chan, ven. –el ave (no sé qué clase de pájaro, pero tirare que es un colibrí) se posó en su hombro.

–Joe, no te mueras. –una rubia trataba de que él no se "muriera" – Tenemos mucho por delante: nuestra boda, nuestra casa, nuestros 20 hijos…

– ¿Casamiento, casa, 20, hijos? Mejor me muero. –gritaba Joe.

Un palo voló hasta su cabeza.

– ¿Qué cara… -no termino de hablar.

–Te deje andar con mi hermanita porque me prometiste cumplir sus deseos. Si no lo haces este palo atravesara tu cuerpo y lo dejare como alimentos a toda ave carnívora. –amenazo Billy.

– ¿Escuchaste mi Joe? –seguía Lilly.

–Si…–se resigno el ganador de Muay thai.

–Creo que así será mejor tener a Rock a mis píes… –susurro Otomi.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Rock.

–N-nada. Prosigamos.

–Si por favor. –grito Big.

–Bueno, Bigudí –Mr. Big solo resoplo–. Chizuru debes pasar allí adentro, yo cuidare de tu mascota.

–Se parece al pájaro de Pocahontas. –opino Rock.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron al unisonó casi todos los de Japón/China.

–Una película de mi país.

–Ah…–respondieron todos.

–En fin, adiós Chi-chan. Mami te ama, y por favor no pelees con nadie más. –Chizuru al fin traspaso la puerta.

_

–Wow que belleza… ya extraño a Chi… –se percato de las cámaras y decidió entrar a la casa.

– ¡Ay que rico! –Se escucho un grito, Chizuru salió corriendo porque conocía esa voz–. Dame más.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –golpeo la puerta.

–Oh, Chizuru. Ven pasa, prueba un poco de pastel. –dijo Kyo.

– ¿Por qué estas tan pálida? –pregunto Leona.

–Creí que estaban…

–Jajaja ¡que malpensada! –se rio Terry.

–Puede ser… –se ruborizo Chizuru.

–Que raro, porque cuando éramos niños eras bastante inocente. –opino Kyo

_

Publico riendo…

–Ok, ya mejor calmémonos y presentemos al siguiente concursante. –dijo Rock

–Si. –dijo Big parando la risa.

–El siguiente participante es uno de los chicos mas sexys del mundo, adorado por todos, envidiado por muchos famosos, inteligente y frio, él es… ¡Iori Yagami!

Todos aplaudieron, 5 chicas se levantaron del asiento y se abalanzaron hacia el pelirrojo, que caminaba hacia donde los anfitriones estaban. Las esquivo fácilmente y subió las escaleras hasta encontrar la cara de tonta de Otomi y la de fastidio de Rock.

–Hey, a ti te conozco. –dijo mirando fijamente a Otomi.

–Yo igual, eres el pelirrojo más lindo…–contesto la pelirroja embobada, hasta que se percato de la mirada del pelirrojo–. Espera si te conozco, estabas en el concierto aquella noche.

–Si, ¿cómo está tu primo?

–Bien hace unas horas me llamo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar las cosas?

–No, gracias Otomi. –Contesto Iori, todo el mundo lo miro raro– ¿No puedo ser cortes?

–No les hagas caso… por favor ve

Iori le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja y se metió dentro.

_

Observo todo y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Entro, miro todo el living. Y camino hacia el comedor y…

–Iori… ¡te extrañe, años sin verte! –grito Chizuru.

–Chizzy… –la morocha la abrazo, fuertemente.

–Hola Yagami –resoplo Kyo.

–Hola Gusanagi.

–Bienvenido Starrock –saludo Terry.

– ¿No es Rock star? –articulo Iori.

–Yes, pero queda mejor así.

–Hola –consiguió decir Leona.

– ¿Quéres pastel? –pregunto Terry.

–Está delicioso –opino Chizuru.

– ¿Quién lo hizo?

–Ella –señalaron todos a Leona.

_

– ¿Ves, Bigudí? Me conoce la mejor estrella de rock.

–Ne… –no quiso admitir su hermosa derrota.

–Ahora tengo hambre –acoto Kensou.

–Yo también –dijo Raiden.

–Hay buffet –dijo una chica.

20 minutos de comida…

–Ya se nos subió la energía, así que a seguir –dijo Otomi.

–Si, la siguiente concursante deja a todos los chicos baboseados, exceptuándome, es la tecladista de CYS, la mujer más pretendida de Francia y una belleza musical, y… una fiera… espera esto no lo diré –le muestra el papel a Otomi, y esta se le queda viendo a Big.

–Bigudí, ¿Por qué escribiste estas cosas? Hay público infantil además, ¿tú ya tuviste beepbup con ella?

– ¿A ti te importa?

–Eres un puerco. Ve al nombre Rock –mirando a su novio.

–Claro, ella es ¡Shermie! El apellido no me lo sé.

–Nadie lo sabe –le susurro Otomi.

La pelirroja entro (su típico traje en amarillo), todos los hombres la miraban. Sus coletas se movían al compas de sus pasos, igual que la baba de todos.

–Hola Shermie, ven pasa por aquí –la recibió Mr.

–Hola gran señor, hace tiempo no lo veía –dijo la de la doble coleta.

–Emm, perdón por meterme, pero el pelado se tiene que volver a la cabina y la segunda pelirroja se debe ir hacia aquella puerta –dijo un poco cansado Rock.

Hicieron lo que el chico mando.

–Shermie, ¿Quieres mandar algún saludo? –pregunto la anfitriona.

–Si, Chris, escúchame bien: no vayas a la habitación de Yashiro NUNCA, hay cosas que no debes ver. Si ves alguna revista, no la abras.

–Ok Shermie, te amo. Sopórtalos a todos. –grito Chris y ella traspaso la puerta.

_

–Ulala, que hermosura. Me sorprende que el Gran señor haya pagado por esto.

–Algún día te lo diré. –dijo Mr. Big.

–Ok… –Shermie pasó hacia delante.

–Wooooow, que sexy eres –se baboseo Terry.

–Desangre nasal –agrego Kusanagi.

–Otra chica… –dijo Iori.

_

–Ay me alegro tanto que mi rubio no se baboseara por ella.

–Otomi, yo sé que me obligaron a estar contigo pero… no me fijaría en otra, y vos no te babosees por Iori, tampoco es la gran cosa.

–Te amo –se le tira encima y lo besuquea.

– ¡Suéltense! –Grito un mitad hombre mitad robot– Presenten al siguiente.

–Si, el siguiente en entrar es un chico, serio y canoso, con piel morena, buen físico y de pocos amigos, es ¡K`Dash!

El chico entro indiferente, no saludo ni nada, solo se paro delante de la puerta.

–Ahora veo lo de pocos amigos… –la pelirroja se le acerca– K` ¿quieres mandar algún saludo?

–No, son todos unos imbéciles.

–Hmm mejor pasa –el peliblanco paso.

_

–Tsk, para esto me trajeron –paso adentro de la casa.

–Hola viejo –grito Kyo.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste?

–Viejo, pero co…

– ¿Lo dices por mi pelo? –se abalanzo sobre Kyo, pero Chizuru y Leona lo frenaron.

–No, dije nada malo –se defendía Kyo.

–Esto va estar bueno –dijo Shermie riendo.

–Kyo va a terminar en coma…

–No digan eso, mi angelito dorado tiene que seguir bien –dijo la madre del Kusanagi.

– ¿Por? –preguntaron todos.

–Porque él se tiene que casar con la futura heredera del clan Yata.

–Oh…

–Bueno, mejor prosigo; la siguiente participante es una chica súper dulce, tierna y le encantan los caramelos y los helados…

–Mmm ¡Que rico! –grito Momoko.

–Sin interrupciones por favor –pidió Rock– ella es ¡Kula! Otra sin apellido.

–Es Diamond. –susurro Otomi.

La niña entro a los saltos, saludando a todos y, al igual que Kyo, se cayó en el primer escalón.

–Mamá, me lastime –se largo a llorar y un señora con afro la atendió.

–Pero ella es una nenita, ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto Rock.

–Mira su ficha de nacimiento –la madre se la mostro.

–Y aun así es aniñada…

–Kula, ¿Vamos? –pregunto la pelirroja.

–Si, si –salto de la alegría y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

_

–Wiii una hamaca –grito subiéndose a ella y también se cayó.

– ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –pregunto exaltada Shermie.

–Suena a un llanto –articulo Chizuru.

Todos salieron afuera y vieron a una nena llorando a los gritos.

– ¿What do you doing? –pregunto Terry.

–No entendí pero me caí de la hamaca –seguía llorando.

–Yo entiendo tu dolor –dijo Kyo abrazándola.

– ¿Qué es ese olor a chocolate con vainilla?

–Es del pastel que ella hizo –señalando a Leona.

– ¿Todavía hay?

–Si, ven –Chizuru la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia adentro pero… Iori se estaba por comer el último trozo.

–Wuaaaaaa, se lo está por comer –grito y K` la miraba.

– ¡Dáselo Iori! –ordeno la morocha y Kula lloro más fuerte. Iori obedeció.

–Una mimosa –dijo por lo bajo K`.

–Kula va a tener buenos amigos –dijo Foxy.

–Bueno, el próximo participante es de la clase alta, con gustos refinados, muy refinados, es rubio y presumido. Con ustedes… ¡Ash Crimson! –grito Otomi.

– ¿Te parece poco haberme presentado así? –pregunto el rubio acercándose a ella.

–Hay más participantes y no eres el único al que presentamos así.

–Pero yo soy especial.

–Ok, señores y señoras acá esta el único, inigualable, asombroso, guapo y adinerado. Unos de los chicos más codiciados y pretendidos de la historia… Ash Crimson. ¿Así está mejor?

–No, pero no tengo tiempo para esto.

–Por favor, ¿puede ir hacia la puerta? –pregunto irritado Rock.

–Lo hare, pero no porque me lo ordenas sino porque quiero ver que tan lujosa es –el pecoso paso la puerta.

_

–Na, mi casa es mejor.

–Oye niño ricachón, no me jodas y entra a esa casa. Tras que le pago todo.

–Voy a comprar todo tu programa algún día –entro a la casa.

–Ay no digas eso –dijo Kula mirando a Kyo.

–Pero si es verdad, le patee el trasero a un finolis y enzima decía: "Me rompiste una uña, mi manicura es más costosa que tu vida" –Ash se le paro enfrente– ¡Hey! tú te pareces a ese rubio peco… –se cayó al ver la mirada del rubio.

– ¿Es él? –pregunto Chizuru.

–S-si.

–Jajajajajajaja todos te odian, incluyéndome –se rio Iori.

–Eres un idiota, Kyo –Ash se sentó al lado de Shermie.

–Yo te conozco –dijo la pelirroja de coletas.

– ¿Quién no me conoce? Soy genial.

–Yo no –dijo Leona seria.

–Ni yo –siguió Kula–. Levanten la mano los que no lo conocen –Todos, menos Shermie.

–Yo tan solo pelee con él –aclaro Kyo.

–Bueno ya entendí –refunfuño Ash.

–Te conozco de los ricos en quiebra de la revista Fagsiou –Ash se puso nervioso.

–No, te habrás equivocado.

–No, tú eres Ash Crimson, si eres tu…

–No, no lo soy y ¡Cállate!

–Jajajajajaja rico en quiebra jajajaja –reía Míster.

–Es un tonto –opino Rock–. Mejor continuemos…La siguiente chica es una famosa Idol pop, adorada por sus fans al punto de vestirse como ella, una inocente niña… ¡Athena Asamiya!

Todos recibieron a la cantante, feliz y a los saltos subió los escalones.

– ¡Hola a todos! –saludo enérgica.

–Athena-sama, que bella eres –le salto enzima Momoko.

– ¡Ay qué tierna!

–Oye, Athena, es por aquí –la peli rosada bajo a la niña y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

–Oh disculpa.

–No, no hay problema. ¿Quieres mandar algún saludo?

–Si, a todos mis bellos y adorados fans –saludo y se fue hacia la puerta. 

Athena entro, vio a todos, los saludos, llevo su equipaje y se sentó al lado de Leona.

_

–Wow que aburrido fue eso.

–Nada interesante, pero apuesto que cuando le demos el primer reto, ella y los demás cambiaran un poco –dijo Bigudí.

–Hmp, para eso los enviaron. Bueno el siguiente concursante es un modelo muy sensual, cuidador de su figura y conquistador de corazones, él es ¡Benimaru Nikaido!

El rubio, camino modelando hasta ellos, un chica se le tiro enzima.

–Hazme un hijo, Benimaru –él le tiro un beso y ella se cayó en el suelo.

– ¡Ay cielo santo! No creí verte en persona –decía la pelirroja.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, Lady? –decía el rubio con pelos parados (_N/A: aunque en la historia no tenga poderes –ninguno- el pelo parado le queda hermoso *_*)._

–Es que leo el pensamiento de Rock, él quería ser modelo, cuando duerme habla y dice ñamjuehfj –su pareja le tapo la boca.

–No le haga caso, tomo una bebida energética y se puso así.

–No hay problema, y para ser famoso necesitas muchas cosas, entre esas muchas citas –le aconsejo el modelito.

–Si es por eso estamos perdidos, Rocky le tiene miedo a las chicas –dijo la pelirroja guiando al modelo hacia la puerta.

– ¡Otomi! –gritaba Rock.

–No te enojes –miro la cara estupefacta de Benimaru– ¿Quieres dar algún saludo?

–Claro, a todas las bellas y preciosas ladies que me están viendo.

–Awww –decían todas las "_ladies"._

–Bueno, pasa –el rubio hizo un frente y entro.

_

–Supongo que aquí viviré –dijo mientras miraba todo y se dirigía hacia la casa.

–Miren quién tenemos aquí –dijo el único castaño– Benimaru, hace tanto no te veo ¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora? O sea guau, tienes más cambios que el carácter de Yagami –dijo casi riendo pero una cuchara le pego justo en la cabeza, dejándole un chinchón (estilo dibujito).

–Jajaja no cambie mucho solo tengo un pirsin nuevo, y mis padres consiguieron una nueva casa en Bervery Hills. Nada especial –presumió el rubio, a lo que el pecoso resoplo– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Miro a Shermie, a Leona y a Chizuru–. Nadie me dijo que iba haber flores tan bellas.

Las tres se sonrojaron.

–Eres el único que nota lo bella que soy –dijo Shermie.

–Ey, yo te dije que eras sexy –exclamo Terry.

–Tú calla.

_

–Ya esta, cuando Terry salga le cortare sus partes en trozos muy diminutos, y lo terminare matando –grito Mary furiosa.

–Tranquila, Mary, es que le haces falta –trato de calmarla Rock–. Hablando de matar… ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste esas cosas a Benimaru? –mirando como un fusil a su novia.

–Fue sin querer queriendo –dijo abrazándolo.

–Y pensar que me cambiaron por un par de videojuegos para estar a tu lado (_N/A: Raven, si lees esto, gracias por mi nuevo novio xD)._

–Pero piénsalo bien, estarás junto a alguien que te cuida muchisisisisimo.

– ¿Pueden presentarla ya? –grito Andy.

–Si tío, la siguiente persona es una escultura japonesa, aprendiz y maestra a la vez, con un carácter muy fuerte… con ustedes mi hermosa y especial tía… ¡Mai Shiranui!

La mujer entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Hola mundo, hola Andy –saludo la castaña, al no escuchar respuesta de su "novio" – ¡Andy contéstame!

–Hola Mai –dijo todo rojo.

–Hey Mai, ¿Por qué no vienes con alguien como yo? –grito Brian.

–Porque nadie es más lindo que mi Andy –todos se callaron.

–Bueno tía, puedes ir hacia la puerta –señalo Rock.

–Primero: no me digas tía, me hace sentir vieja; segundo: ¿Por qué no me preguntas si quiero saludar a alguien? –pregunto intrigada la heredera del clan Shiranui.

–Porque todos sabemos a quién se los darás –contesto cortante Rock.

–Ops… Ok –Mai se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

_

Camino hacia la puerta. Entro, saludo pero…

–Una chica más –dijo Terry–. Stop, stop… cuñadita ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ps, ni yo sé. Andy me trajo.

–A mi también. –se quedaron pensando como bobos.

–Creí que eras más grande que yo de cuerpo –dijo la pelirroja.

– ¿Me dices plana? –ya se le acercaba.

–Na, te veía más que yo, pero si lo piensas el segundo lugar no es tan malo.

–Eres una vil perra –se entraron a discutir.

–Córtenla –gritaron Iori y K.

– ¿Por qué? Se estaba poniendo buena la pelea –dijo Kyo con cara de cachorro.

–Si, man –agrego Terry.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? –pregunto Kula bostezando.

–No lo sé –dijo Athena abrazándola–. Puedes dormir si quieres.

Kula lo hizo antes de que ella lo dijera.

_

–Ya tiene una amiga –dijo secándose una lagrima Diana.

–Athena-sama es mía –gruño Momoko.

–Iori y el peli blanco son unos bastardos, pararon una hermosa pelea, bien hermosa –decía Mr. Big.

–Bueno, tan solo nos quedan 2 participantes y luego les diremos el por qué estarán aquí. Vamos a un corte y volvemos –dijo Otomi saludando.

_**Continuara…  
**_

**La verdad es que me pareció un poco original hacerlo así. Y, además, quería hacer un fanfic donde ellos convivan.**

**Sobre los últimos dos… díganmelo ustedes. Ya que los que puse son los que más me gustan a mí y son los más famosos.**

**Bueno aquí se los dejo, adiós y saludos a todos. Ah me incluí así porque me parecía mejor, pero solo presentando. (Rock MÍO).**


	2. Expectativas y muestras

**Expectativas y muestras**

**Cap. 2.**

_Se abre un telón color rojizo, todos siguen sentados porque no les queda otra. Se escucha la melodía de "Bad Romance" Boy Versión. Y Otomí cantando:_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

–Ya enserio deja de cantar, me aturdes –gritaba el pelado menos querido.

–Yo canto bien, Bigudí gastado –le respondía la pelirroja.

–Mr. deje de pelear a mi novia –decía irritado Rock.

–Pero…

–Por fin me consideras tu novia delante de todos. Te súper Loveo –lo abrazaba fuertemente.

–Dios… espera, ¿qué es LOVEO?

–Es un te amo muy grande.

–Bueno, mejor prosigamos con… ¡Estamos al aire! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? –Rock estaba eufórico.

–Llevan dos días en este programa y aun no se dan cuenta que esa Luz verde que tiene un cartel que dice _Air, _significa _"Al Aire"_ –Mr. Big se bajo de su lugar y se puso al frente de todos–. Hola gente y chicas sexys como Angel…

–Ya empezamos –dijo Otomí golpeando su cabeza contra su mano.

–Obvio que soy sexy, me aman todos…–no termino pues…

–Lien es más sexy y hasta Shermie te gana–le decía K´9999.

– ¿Acaso eres mi novio, o el de ellas? –contestaba Ángel enojada.

–No soy novio de ellas ni tuyo, así que ¡Cállate! –le ordeno estirando su brazo para sentarla.

–Waaaa –llorisqueaba.

–Bueno… mejor me apresuro a decir quién es el siguiente. Pero este no tiene descripción, y tampoco lo conozco –decía Otomí buscando con la mirada.

–A ver, muéstrame su foto –la pelirroja obedeció al instante–. N-no puede ser –Rock se puso totalmente pálido.

– ¿Qué pasa, Rocky?

–Si esta persona entra, la casa será un desastre –dijo aun en estado de Shock. Gente desconcertada.

–Llámenlo de una buena vez, porque me pagaron mucho para que él entre –gruño Bigudí.

–Ok, pero envíame la descripción –dijo Otomí.

–Está bien –le tiro una hojita.

–El siguiente participante es una hábil contrincante, inteligente y malo, protector y descuidado, con ustedes Billy Kane.

– ¿Yo? –preguntaba desconcertado.

–Sí, tu, pedazo de alcornoque, te vas a ir de mi vida por fin –Joe daba saltitos de alegría con estrellitas detrás.

–Hermanita, ¿Tú lo sabías?

–En realidad no, estoy muy sorprendida –confirmo Lilly su lindo asentó ingles.

–Oh My God, saldré de aquí y te asesinare, ¿Me entendiste, idiota? –refunfuñaba mientras se paraba y se dirigía al escenario.

–Etto… Hola señor Billy, ¿quiere dar algún saludo? –le pasaba el micrófono.

–Mmm… –pensando–. Gato, hazme un favor: vigila a Joe por mí. Listo.

–Morirán los que allí estén –decía Rock santiguándose.

* * *

Billy entro, miro su alrededor y paso a la casa.

–La p%#&amp; ¡No! –gritaba Terry arriba de un sillón.

– ¿Qué pasa, Terry? –Mai lo tomaba del brazo.

–Me mordí el labio

– ¿Y por qué te subiste al sillón?

–Porque vi una araña.

–La que te engaña. Jajajajajaja –se reía Kula.

–Espera… ¿Cuál araña? –Shermie y Mai se subieron en el sillón.

–Esa –señalaba el piso– P-pero se agrando a un bicho más feo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritaban ambas.

– Pégale, mátala ¡Ya! –grito ¿Athena?

–Ok, ¡Jaia! –Terry se subió arriba de Billy y el pegaba manotazos en la cara.

– ¿Qué haces, imbécil? –el inglés lo agarro del cuello y lo reboleo al suelo.

–No rompan nada, cuesta dinero –grito Bigudí.

–Perdón por todo lio –se disculpaba la pelirosada.

–Mai, me dolió –llorisqueaba Terry.

–Ya nos vengaremos.

–Pff, ni un poco de delicadeza tienen al hablar –se quejaba Ash.

–Que bien, hablo el mariquitas –dijo Kyo.

–Soy más macho que vos –Ash se paro caminando hacia él.

–Jaja, sos tan macho que tu caminata nos dejo impregnados –se rio Kyo.

–Idiota total –dijo como finolis.

–Ay sorry, Baby –el castaño le hacía gestos con la mano.

–Vas a pagar caro por eso –grito el pecoso.

–No, por favor. Mis padres hace un mes no me dan mi mesada –lloraba Angelito Dorado.

–Lo que sucede castañito, es que él no tiene dinero, ¿No, Crimson? –agrego Shermie.

– ¡Ya cállate! –gritaba el ex rico.

– ¿Por qué no la cortan de una vez? –Leona se paro del asiento y camino hacia la habitación.

– ¿Qué cortamos? –pregunto Terry, Kyo, Mai y Kula.

–…–Leona se fue.

–Se refería a los conflictos –explico K´ con cara de fastidio.

* * *

–Leona se enojo –dijo Ralf desconcertado–. Ella no reaccionaba así.

–Coronel, ella dejo de ser una niña hace años –le recordaba Clarck.

– ¿Por qué tuvo que crecer?

–Es el deber de toda persona.

–Terry terminara en el hospital por sus estupideces –Rock miraba el suelo.

–Qué bueno que Mai está con él –siguió Otomí.

–Billy… –suspiro Lilly.

–Alégrate, podremos estar solos todas las noches –un golpe duro cayó sobre su cabeza–. Por amor al budu…

–Cuidare a Lilly como si fuera mi hermana –dijo Gato.

–No cuidas ni la tuya…

–Calla y obedece.

Joe se sentó y se cayó la boca.

–Ok… sigamos…–Rock se da vuelta– Otomi, ¿Qué haces?

–Le estoy regalando caramelos a este hermoso niño. Es tan lindo, se llama Chris.

–Ya lo sé, pero déjalo de una vez. Hay que seguir.

–Está bien, toma mi número y mi dirección, yo te cuidare por Shermie –Chris la abrazo.

–Gracias Otomi –decía con lagrimitas en los ojos.

–Ya otra vez… Bueno para no perder tiempo, la siguiente concursante que entrara a la casa es propietaria de una estancia, tiene dinero y buena corredora de carreras de Caballos, con ustedes… Elisabeth Blanctorche.

– ¿Caballos? –Ojitos de estrellitas– me gustaría ser Jocketa.

–Sí, Otomí, mientras duermes lo dices a cada segundo.

–No se tarden en darme lugar en el escenario –grito una voz "femenina".

–Perdón señora –se agacho Rock.

**PDV OTOMÍ (yo)**

Ella paso hacia el frente.

–Señorita, ¿entendiste? –le pego en la cabeza a mi Rocky lindo.

–S-si –tartamudeo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué le pegas a mi Rocky? –me le puse de frente y me acerque toda confianzuda, pero cuando me clavo su mirada, quede hecha papel.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? –me pregunto la tercera peliazulada.

–No, es que te pareces a la vieja del 71´ –me empecé a reír como foca.

–Ahora yo tengo miedo –dijo Elisabeth.

Corrió como gallina cuando le tiran maíz y con esa imagen entro.

**FIN DEL PDV.**

* * *

–Que belleza tan… tan rustica. Pero no me interesa. Aquí debe estar… –entro a la casa.

–¡No! –gritaba Ash– Me duele mucho –se escuchaban gritos.

–Es que no debes apretar o te dolerá aun más –le decía tranquilo Benimaru.

Elisabeth entro corriendo.

– ¡Ash! ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Estás bien? –lo abrazaba con fuerza.

– ¿Es tu her… –estaba por terminar Kyo.

–No imbécil –le contesto enojado el pecoso– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Me dijo un pajarito que estarías aquí

–Ya tomaste vino con opio ¿No? –le pregunto irritado–. No fue un pajarito, fue Duo Lon.

–S-si –lo soltó.

–Hmp, me voy –se dirigía a la pieza.

* * *

– ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a ella? –la retaba Rock.

–Por pegarte, nadie puede hacer eso, eres frágil –se rieron todos y Rock se tapo la cara.

–¡Sigan, quiero aparecer en la pantalla grande! –gritaba Yashiro.

–Ok, ok… ahora mostraremos el por qué a los participantes los mandaron hacia este show –dijo Bigudí, hablando para los chicos de la casa–. Chicos acérquense a la sala a ver el vídeo de cada uno.

En la casa se sientan en el sofá. En el estudio se baja una pantalla grande.

**Primer video: Saisyu**

En una plaza.

–Estamos al aire –le indicaba el camarógrafo.

–Sí, idiota. Estamos a cielo abierto –le decía el de verde olivo.

–Me refería a que ya estamos grabando.

–Ok…

–Ya puede empezar hablar

–Ah sí… bueno, señores necesito que mi hijo se valla de mi casa de una buena vez, me tiene cansado, no pasa la prepa, no trabaja, se la pasa llorando por esa tal Yuki. Está así y su madre lo apaña. Les pagare para que lo tengan ahí por un buen tiempo.

**Fin de Saisyu.**

* * *

La cara de toda la familia Kusanagi, tanto Kyo como sus padres, era roja. Y…

– ¿Cómo que sigues pensando en Yuki? –le gritaba Chizuru.

–Es que yo la amaba… –ya lloraba el castaño.

–Ay Kyo, olvídala hay mejores peces en el mar –dijeron al mismo tiempo Chizuru y Athena.

– ¿De qué están hablando? Yuki era humana, no pescado… espera ¿se convirtió en pescado?

–No, lo que te queríamos decir Athena y yo es que hay mas chicas de las que puedes enamorarte –le decía Chizuru, ambas se miraron y un rayo cruzo entre medio. Y sobre Kyo, ya se le subió el ánimo.

–Wiii seré el amo de las citas –una bandera blanca salía de atrás de él.

* * *

–Hoy no te haré de comer, y no te dejare gastar el dinero –decía la señora Kusanagi.

–Pero amor, él debe crecer y volar –llorisqueaba su esposo.

–Nada de peros.

–¡Apuremos! –gritaba Otomí.

**Segundo video: Heidern**

–Empezamos –el comandante se acomodaba su gorra–. Bien quería decirles que mi hija, mi bella gota de agua, tiene que entrar a su programa para que pueda conocer a más personas, ser femenina y lo fundamental es que sea normal, ya que su forma de ser se infligió por el trabajo.

–Comandante, no lo haga, es muy chiquita –gemía Ralf.

–Coronel, la decisión ya está tomada –el del paliacate se tiro sobre el hombro del Teniente Still.

**FIN del video.**

* * *

En la casa, todos miraron a Leona.

–Yo te enseñare a ser femenina –dijo Mai sobre el hombro de la peliazul.

–Mejor me clavo una daga –dijo Leona irritada.

– ¿Por qué femenina y normal? –pregunto Kula.

–Por mi empleo, además es porque vivo entrenando y convivo con hombres –recordó la escena del coronel–, y algunos afeminados.

–Hmp, así que necesitas conocer personas y ser normal… –Benimaru le pasó el brazo por la espalda–. Yo te ayudare, claro si no te molesta.

–N-no lo sé –dijo sonrojada.

–Lo tomare como un sí.

* * *

– ¿Quién es el afeminado del equipo? –pregunto Ralf.

–No sé. Piénselo –lo miro Clarck con cara de "tú eres el afeminado".

–Lo dice por usted, hay camarada como lo siento de que te vea como una mujercita –lo abrazaba y el Teniente solo suspiro.

**Tercer video: Representante de Iori**

–Lo único que les pido es que entre allí y cambie su personalidad de una buena vez –se va.

**FIN.**

* * *

–Pinche vida –decía Iori enojado.

–Siempre igual, nadie lo quiere –salto Kyo.

–A ti todos te odian –se paro hacia él.

–Y a ti no te soportan –se iban a pegar hasta que…

–Chicos recuerden que si se peleaban, sus padres me daban autorización de pegarles –hablo Chizuru con un tenedor en la mano.

–Tsk –Iori se volvió a su asiento.

* * *

–Pi, Pi, PiPi –decía el colibrí de Chizuru. (Ya sé que hacen zumbidos para comunicarse pero no estamos en la realidad).

**Cuarto video: Reiji Oogami.**

– ¿Ya puedo hablar? –el filmador asiente–. Les pedía si pueden dejar que Chizuru entre en su show ya que necesita relajarse del trabajo, además de otros asuntos que encontrara en este programa, gracias.

**FIN.**

* * *

– ¿Quién es él? –interrogo Kyo.

–E-es mi compañero d-de trabajo –dijo nerviosa.

–Si así es… ¿Por qué te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa? –se acerco Iori.

–No es un interrogatorio, así que déjenme.

* * *

–Uhhhhhhhh –decían todos toditos.

–No pasen el siguiente video, por favor –grito Andy.

–Eso es imposible –grito el moreno pelado. El rubio resoplo.

**Quinto video: Andy Bogard.**

–Se las hago corta, quiero que eso dos entre ahí. Y el por qué es simple: ninguno de los dos me ayuda, solo causan problemas y me tienen cansado de locuras. Quiero que aprendan algo, a limpiar, cocinar, trabajar y no ser tan hinchas solo eso.

**FIN.**

* * *

–Waaaaaaa Andy no nos quiere –lloraban Terry y Mai. La cámara del estudio se enfoca en Andy y le pasan el micrófono.

–No, yo los quiero mucho, pero es por su bien, me preocupan –una gota callo de su rostro.

–Awww, Andy nos ama ¡wiiii! Pero de recompensa, cuando salgamos comeremos helado –dijeron al unisonó.

–Está bien –soltó el micrófono.

–Bueh… esto es incomodo –seguían los de la tributa del Uhhh…

* * *

**Sexto video: Yashiro**

–Hola, solo quiero que Shermie entre porque me saca a las chicas que recojo de la calle, lo hago con muy buena intención.

–Préstame algunas –gritaba el de la Luz.

–No, son mías. Aparte, soy guitarrista, por si necesitan alguno de favor.

–No hacemos propaganda –se corta el vídeo.

* * *

–Estúpido Yashiro, seguro que Chris estará rodeado de trolas –Shermie se enojo y agacho la cabeza.

–Tranquila Shermie, yo hospedare a Chris en mi casa –decía Otomi mirando la cámara.

–Mil Gracias.

**Séptimo vídeo: Maxima**

–Ñom, Ñom, está muy rico este helado de aceite –el señor camarógrafo le hace miles de señas de que están grabando–. Oh ¿Por qué no me decían que estaban filmando?

–No sé usted, pero están las luces, mi compañero haciendo señas, el micrófono encendido en su pecho, no creo que sean señales –sarcasmo detectado.

–Bueno, no sé hable más y comencemos –el Cyborg termina su heladito y el director está que se le explota la vena (se nos muere L ) –. Hola quería que mi "hijo" entre a su programa, ya que quiero que consiga una linda noviecita, y me dé nietecitos y de paso, sea más sociable. Si me hacen ese favor, les daré helados de aceite a todos.

–Etto… ¡Corten!

**FIN.**

* * *

– ¿Hijo?, a este sí que le pega mal ese "aceite" –dijo susurrando el señor K´.

–Sos hijo de un robot, que chévere –gritaba Kula.

–No me toques –la aparto de un manotazo.

–Kyaaaaaaaaa –corrió por todos lados hasta que…– ¡Galletas!

–Hey, no son gall… -trato de decirle Athena.

–¡Electrocutan!

–Claro que van a picar ya que son mini-micrófonos –dijo Iori.

–Ayúdenme

–Ven pequeña vamos a dormir –le dijo Athena.

* * *

**Octavo vídeo: Manager de Athena y su maestro Chin**

–Bueno, queremos que Athena madure un poco más –decía el Manager.

– ¿Madurar un poco más? Tiene 18 años, ya tiene que saber que hablar con los peluches es una locura para su edad –dijo Chin.

–N-no digas esas cosas, quedaran registradas –el señor se sonrojo.

–Como digas.

* * *

–Yo amo a Athena-sama –decía Momoko.

–Yo lo único que amo es que me deje hacer de todo –dijo Bao.

–Yo amo que sea mi novia –dijo Kensou.

– ¡No lo soy! –grito Athena desde dentro de la tele.

**Noveno video: Mamá de Ash**

–Ya puede empezar señora.

–Está bien. Bueno mi hijo necesita un cambio, es que tiene un carácter de superioridad, cree que el mundo es suyo y que tiene todo a su favor. Aunque él no sabe que estamos en quiebra porque el señorcito compro tres campos solo porque un nena le dijo que su "papá" le compró un poni.

–Le diste tantas cosas y ahora no lo soportas –dijo el señor Crimson.

–Ni tú.

**FIN.**

* * *

–Mi Mamichula no me soporta… –agarra su pañuelo con su nombre (-.- ni yo tengo uno, y el bordado vale $150)

– ¿C-cómo es que tienes hasta pañuelos con tu nombre? –pregunto el único castaño.

–Mi mami mando hacerlo hace 3 años –se acordó de su mami y el llanto salió.

–Joder, un pañuelo de adolescente y dice que es macho…

– ¡Ya cállate, pibito! Ash, corazón, no llores. Tu madre solo quiere que estés bien, como yo –le dijo Eli abrazándolo.

–Deja de presumir tu dinero –intentaba soltarse.

–Ya deja de ser llorón –su amiga le pego en la cabeza.

–P-pero ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada, amor –lo vuelve a abrazar (Bipolaridad 2.9).

* * *

**Decimo video: Diana y Foxy**

–Empezamos juntas, como lo ensayamos –dijo la de piel morena.

–Si… 1… 2… 5… ¡Ya!

–Pero era tres.

–No fui a la escuela por el idiota de Igniz, no me molestes.

–Está bien.

–Señoras, empiecen –grito el camarógrafo.

–Nosotras queremos que nuestra niña aprende a ser una mujer muy bien hecha, y que alguien de ahí le enseñe a tejer y demás cosas, ya que en la escuela no es muy lindo que llore porque no la dejan comer nada. Queremos que se entretenga y haga amigos. Listo –dijeron al unisonó.

**FIN.**

* * *

– ¿Son lesvi… –Athena le tapo la boca a Terry.

–Ella no sabe qué significa –le susurro.

–Kula está alegre de ver a mami Diana y a mami Foxy, pero no va haber helado, pero si yo me porto bien –se le nublan los ojos y llora.

–Después de este día te hare helado –contesto Leona.

–Awww gracias Lioni –la abraza.

–Es Leona, y de nada.

* * *

**Decimoprimer video: Productor del modelo Benimaru**

–Hola, si si. Ya estoy hablando sobre eso… gracias por todo –lo vio al del micrófono con sus señas de amor no talk (cuando nadie se habla)–. Hola, soy el productor del señor Nikaido, sus padres quieren que consiga una novia que se enamore de verdad y no viva de su dinero. Todo eso se tiene que cumplir en el laxo de la casa.

–P-pero si lo nominan, el se ira.

–Yo hare que no se valla.

–Así que esa fue la razón por la que entre aquí –dijo Beni–. Pero yo no podía abastecer la dulzura que necesitan –se llevo la mano izquierda a la cabeza (Estilo Tamaki de Host Club).

–Awww –dijeron todas.

– ¿Que le ven? –pregunto irritado Ash.

–Lo varonil que no tienes –seguía Kyo.

–Fuera de "eso" –aclaro Ash ya cansado.

–No sé ni que decir a este punto de la vida –dijo Terry.

–Eh…

* * *

**Duodécimo vídeo: Jaques, el mayordomo.**

–Solo les quería decir que la señorita Eli entra por razones personales, pero solo les aseguro que ella será de muy buena ayuda en su programa. Desde ya muchas gracias.

– ¡Ay que educado! –grito una joven que estaba ayudando al camarógrafo–. Quiere trabajar en mi casa, entre tanto.

–¿Cuánto da por la hora?

–$130.

–Acepto.

**FIN**

* * *

–Me dejo por esa…

–Eli, baja esa mano, bajala ¡Ya! –gritaba Ash.

–Me traumo… que me dejara.

–Eli, siempre te querré más a ti.

* * *

–Fue un Show de llorones hoy –dijo King con su pañuelo en la mano.

–Bueno, sé que faltaba Billy pero a él lo agregaron al último momento, así que no tenemos grabación –Mirando la pantalla, Otomí sonrió–. En el próximo programa harán un lindo desafío. Y yo seré la encargada de todo este juego –linterna con señal de maniática.

–Otomí, vamos. Tu padre vino a buscarnos –decía Rock con el suegro al lado.

Chauchis...

* * *

**Sorry por la super tardanza… pero entre la escuela, los deportes y mis clases musicales xD, no todo se puede T.T**

**Fuera de este pequeño problema personal, aquí está y eso es lo que importa. Ah VikaDan, a tu dinerito… le tengo otro papel (Robert).**

**Jenny Heidern :D Elisabeth será nuestra bipolar, contarlo como secreto xD.**

**RavenMore: Vamos hacer despiole y lio en el próximo.**

**Y Bonnie… hay solo 3 parejas locas… cero imagination, después hare algo lindo para emparejar a los cabitos sueltos. **

**Bye.**


	3. Gakkō!

**Titulo Japonés xD**

**Gakkō**

–Holis, ya sé que me extrañaron –hablo la pelirroja más linda.

–Nadie te quiere –gritaba Bigudí.

–Eres un imbécil –susurro Otomí.

– ¿Qué diablos dijiste?

–Que quiero comer un misil.

–Pero eso te haría estallar.

–Eso quiero.

–Hey ¿Qué pasa? –dijo con ojitos llorosos Chris.

–Nada, toma tu bolsita de caramelo –le da un saco navideño lleno de caramelos. (*.*)

–Está en sus días –dijo Rock.

–No…

–Entonces ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –gritaron todos.

–Vino mi padre…

–¡No! –saltaron Rock y Big.

–Na, es joda, jejeje, solo quería saber si se preocupaban por mí.

–Estúpida pelirroja –contesto Big.

–Te escuche.

–Nia-Nia.

–Basta infantiles –les dijo Rock.

–Bueno, mejor presentemos –la pelirroja se para al frente de todos y comienza un rap–. Hoy veremos a cada participante, con sueños en grande. Con locura en exceso y problemas internos, personas que son lindas y sexys, algunos con agujeros para pircings. Y hoy les toca llorar, ya que empezaran su vida escolar. ¡Yeah!

– ¿Por qué en rap? –preguntaron.

–Porque lo aposte. Robert págame, es una orden –le señalaba al morocho.

–Sí, si no me equivoco son $10.000, ¿No? –dijo agrandándose.

–Sí, más te valga pagarme. Cuesta pensar un rap.

–Pero si eres cantante, además no me gusta tener deudas.

–Mentiroso, hace tres años te llevaste a mi hija y aun me la debes –le dijo eufórico Takuma.

–P-pero ella me eligió –dijo justificándose– ¿No, Yuri?

–Supongámosle –le contesto cortante.

–Te compro tres peluches.

–Si te amo.

– ¡Dejen sus asuntos amoroso! –grito Otomí.

–Mira quién habla.

–Shhh –baja una pantalla detrás de la pelirroja–. Vamos a ver cómo amanecieron.

– ¿Solo seis están despiertos? –pregunto sorprendidos Rock, pero…–. Igual por Terry es común, y Mai también.

–Ni siquiera el primer día ponen esfuerzo –dijo Andy.

Estaban despiertos: Leona, quien hacia el desayuno; Iori, enfrente a su plato y tasa; Chizuru, ayudando a la peliazulada; Billy, jugando al solitario (LOL xD); Elisabeth, dando órdenes y Benimaru, peinándose.

–Ay Leona, podemos ser muy buenas amigas, somos perfectas en la cocina y seguro en más cosas –la morocha abrazaba a la azul.

–Creo que si –sonrió correspondiendo.

–Awww Leona sonrió, voy a llorar –Ralf se saco un pañuelo.

–Ok… -Clarck lo miro raro.

–Mmm, está delicioso –dijo Benimaru otorgando una sonrisa a ambas.

–Esto es muy común –dijo Elisabeth.

–No, hables. Todos dejamos nuestras lindas vidas para estar acá. Así que shito –le respondió enojada la morocha y la otra cerró la boca.

–Es rico a pesar de no ser nuestro desayuno de adinerados –dijo Iori. (-.- sabemos que él, para notarse, lo diría)

–Gracias, supongo –dijo Leona colorada.

–Está bueno, quiero otro pedazo de tarta –Billy levanta la cabeza y es el único que vio el pijama de Leona– ¿Te gusta Pokemon?

–S-si –su traje era de Squirtle.

–Tan linda que te veías… ¿Eres Otaku? –pregunto Benimaru.

–Mmm, si, va eso creo –dijo agachando la cabeza.

–Que mal, no me agradan los Otaku.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Leona tomando asiento a su lado.

–Fue por la única chica que me rechazo, ella decía que quería un tal Sexinalu, de un juego que se llama _"King of Models"_, era un castaño con los pelos para arriba. Me teñí, me peine, entrene y todo para que me vea como él y nada. Desde ese día odie a los Otaku. Discúlpame.

–Pero mírate ahora, ya debes dejar ese rencor –dijo Chizuru abrazándolo–. A mí también me gusta el anime y demás.

–Si, a Chizzy le encanta –aclaro Iori escuchando.

–Para mí es una pérdida de tiempo –aclaro la otra peliazulada.

– ¿Por qué opinas todo? –pregunto Billy mirándola.

–Porque quiero. Además Ash no se despertó.

–Fuera de eso, me gusta ver anime porque cuando el coronel se vuelve pesado, es lo único que me entretiene –dijo Leona, y el coronel del otro lado se largo a llorar aun más.

– ¿Qué tiene en contra mío? –gritaba aun con mocos.

–Es que lo quiere mucho –le decía su amigo.

– ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Leona dijo más de 7 palabras?

–Una que ya cambio –dijo Bigudí.

–Por lo que veo, te vigilan siempre –dijo Iori con una media sonrisa–. Tenemos algo común.

–Awww, que linda pareja –opino Elisabeth.

–Ya enserio –apareció Kyo–. Los malos no tienen finales buenos.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron todos.

–Ah, sí cómo quieres que te de la piña, colada o con nudillos.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Kyo? –pregunto el rubio de pelos parados.

–Yo soy el hijo de SuperAmerica –Kyo hacia poses de héroe.

– ¿Kyo… –Chizuru se le acerco pero el señorito la agarró de la mano.

–ViudaMaravilla, ámame más que nadie.

–Siempre… –todo era lindo para la morocha hasta que se dio cuenta que él estaba sonámbulo.

–Tomate ésta –Iori le tiro agua en la espalda a Kyo.

– ¿Qué paso? ¡Ah! Está fría –se dio vuelta–. Pinche rojo mal teñido.

– ¿Qué dijiste chancho que nadie come?

–Nada, y no soy un chancho.

–Si lo eres.

–Hey, chicos acérquense a la pantalla, porfa traigan a los demás –Otomí los llamaba desde el televisor.

–Está bien.

Cuando estuvieron todos…

–Hoy empezara el primer reto. Sus trajes están en el patio de adelante. Ya sabrán que son y qué harán.

–Ok –dijeron toditos.

**20 minutos después… Ah grabamos sus reacciones, se las mostraremos para que ellos terminen de vestirse.**

–OMG, volveremos a la escuela –Athena saltaba de alegría.

– ¡No! ¿Por qué a mí? –Kyo pateaba todo.

–Hmp, de nuevo aquí –dijo Kula con pucheros.

–Con lo que me costó terminar –decía Terry con los ojos en blanco.

–Otra vez problemas con los profesores –susurro K´(Nosotros captamos hasta los susurros y pensamientos).

–Pensé que ya pasaría esta etapa y no volvería más –Billy miraba su traje.

–A comprar a los profes de nuevo –Ash sonreía.

–Nada de eso, estudiaras y serás un buen chico –lo reprendió Elisabeth.

–Siempre fui buena estudiante, ¿No, Iori? –Chizuru miraba a uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

–Sí, igual yo, solo el bobo de allá no lo era –Iori se rió un buen tiempo.

–Me parece muy suelto el traje. Le hare un cambio –Shermie fue a buscar tijeras.

–Creo que me veré bien –Benimaru miro a Leona.

–Sí, te queda bien, y ¿A mí? –Leona y Beni asintieron con la cabeza, ya eran amigos.

–Soy tan sexy –gritaba Mai.

**Volviendo al presente.**

–Me queda genial el traje ahora –decía Shermie.

–La verdad que si… Lady, you´re very Cute –le decía Beni sonriendo.

– ¡Odio mi traje! –seguía Kyo.

–Ya calla –Iori estaba arto.

–Bueno Iori, basta. Y Kyo, quédate tranquilo creo que será por hoy –dijo Chizuru.

– ¿Quién será nuestra profesora? –pregunto Terry, pensando que sería mujer.

–YO –dijo un hombre con voz autoritaria.

–Kim… –dijo Leona.

– ¿Lo conoces? –pregunto Benimaru.

–No, solo leí la placa que está en su camisa.

–Ah…

–Y yo seré su profesora –decía Otomí.

–Genial –todos felices.

–De matemática –concluyo la pelirroja de pelo corto.

–Nooooo –todos en pánico (tsunami ´15).

– Wiii –Athena aplaudía.

–Por lo menos a mí me gusta –dijeron Iori y Leona al unisonó.

–Ustedes dos dejen de hablar igual –les gritó Mai.

–Si, además Lea es mía, Iori aléjate –Chizuru le guiñaba el ojo al pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojar.

–Ok…

–Kula también quiere a Leini –la chiquita aniñada se trepó arriba de nuestra militar.

– ¿Por qué rayos eres así? –le preguntaba K´.

– ¿Así?

–Nada, no lo escuches –Billy sacó al peliblanco.

–Eso fue raro –dijo Mai.

–Es que extraño a mi hermanita inocente –Joe del otro lado abrazaba a Lilly y Gato repetía la sentencia de pegarle.

–Bueno, empecemos de una buena vez –Kim agarro a Terry con una mano y con la otra a Mai que estaban jugando con las almohadas de los sillones.

Pasaron la linda puerta que los llevaría a su lindo destino. Era un patio bien escolar (imaginen uno de Japón) y el salón de enfrente.

–Siéntense como quieran, pero sin hacer escándalo –Kim se sentó en el escritorio y los miraba atento a los movimientos de ellos.

–Leona siéntate conmigo, ¿sí? –la morocha la tomo del brazo y la sentó sin que Leona contestara.

–Yo con Kyo –grito Athena, Chizuru la miro fulminante, pero Kula la tomo del brazo a la pelirosada, así que cambio todo.

–Kula se sentara con Paletita –la Idol no supo decir que no, así que acepto.

–Ash siéntate conmigo –Elisabeth jala el brazo del pecoso.

–No quiero.

– ¡Es una orden! –lo tiro hacia la silla, él se quedo callado–. Awww eres tan lindo.

–Mmm… yo contigo –Shermie se sienta al lado de Beni.

–Estaremos bien junto, ¿No, princess? –la pelirroja se sonrojaba.

–Yo con mi cuñado –Mai se sentó al lado de Terry, quien estaba papando mosca.

–Mmm, con este tipejo, supongo –Billy se sentó, pero como el moreno no lo escucho, ya que le daba igual.

–Ustedes dos juntos –Kim señalo a Iori y a Kyo, que se miraban de mala gana.

– ¡Ni loco! –gritaron los dos juntos.

–Si no lo hacen se quedaran así hasta que yo muera, y puedo hacerlo –el profe señalo la cámara que asintió sola.

–Los denunciare por violación de derechos –dijo Kyo.

–En la Constitución Nacional, sección 6, artículo 8 bis: todo niño goza de una educación plena y solo tienen que estudiar sin una escusa previa.

–Jajajajajaja ni la CN te conoces –se reía Iori.

–Artículo 9: no se debe permitir bulling por ninguna situación o momento, si se repite esta acción, el joven que lo realiza tiene que ser castigado. ¿Entendieron?

–Si…

– ¿Si, qué?

–Si señor –dijeron ambos hechos hoja.

–Bueno, me presentare mejor, soy Kim Kaphwan, y seré su profesor de Gimnasia y Biología. Van a ver lo que es el estudio. Empecemos con Biología, mmm ¿Cómo se clasifican las células?

–Yo… Yo profe –levantaba la mano Athena con una locura terrible.

–Señorita Asamiya.

–Se clasifican en: procariota y eucariota.

–Muy bien, ¿Qué clase de células tenemos? –nadie quiso hablar más que Athena–. Leona dígame usted.

–Usted –dijo Terry por lo bajo.

–Lo escuche, Bogard. Vamos Heidern.

–Nosotros poseemos células eucariotas, ya que los únicos que son procariotas son las bacterias y algunos protozoos –respondió seria.

–Le pondría un 10 ahora, pero no sé puede.

– ¿Por qué? –le pregunto un poco molesta.

–Porque es la segunda pregunta. A ver… ¿Qué son los sistemas cerrados?

–Yo –dijo Chizuru levantando la mano–. Son los que no intercambian materia pero si energía con el ambiente.

–Exacto. Shermie, un ejemplo de sistema cerrado.

–Mmm… un contenedor de agua caliente, ya que se termina enfriando con el tiempo pero no pierde agua.

–Muy buen ejemplo. Nikaido ¿Qué son los sistemas abiertos?

–Por pura lógica son los sistemas que si intercambian materia y energía con el ambienta que los rodea.

–Sí, solo quería ver si aprestabas atención a clase y dejabas el espejo.

–Kyo, dame un ejemplo.

– ¿De qué?

–De sistemas abiertos.

–No sé.

– ¿Enserio? –Kim se golpeo la cabeza al ver que Kyo asentía–. ¿Nosotros qué somos?

–Supongo que humanos.

–Bien, ¿Qué hacemos los humanos?

–Hablamos por cel, estamos en Facebook, jugamos a la play.

–Si, además de eso.

–Yo no hago más que eso.

–Cuando tienes hambre ¿Qué haces?

–Voy a la heladera y busco comida. Siempre hay frutas.

–Esas frutas ¿De dónde vienen?

–Del árbol o de la planta.

–Entonces, los humanos somos…

–Comelones.

–Dios, ¿Por qué eres tan…? –se tranquilizo y volvió a intentar–. Somos sistemas…

–Abiertos.

– ¡Por fin!

– ¿Por qué no me lo pregunto antes?

–Nada, toma un dulce –los ojos de Kyo se pusieron como estrellas.

–Hmp, Diamond ¿Qué son los sistemas aislados?

–Los que se dejan de lado, como los caramelos de menta.

–Algo así pero dígalo de forma científica.

–Los sistemas aislados son como caramelos de menta, no se tocan y se dejan de lado –dijo con tono de inteligente.

–Lo que tendré que aguantar… Dash dígame qué es un sistema aislado.

–Son los que no intercambian nada con el ambiente.

–Así es…

–Es lo mismo que dije pero di un ejemplo –dijo Kula molesta.

–Otro ejemplo, señor Kane.

–Los contenedores nucleares que se entierran debajo de la tierra.

–Muy bien –giro la cabeza y vio a Elisabeth tratando de besar a Ash–. Señorita, ¿Qué está haciendo?

–Le doy premios a mi amor –Ash negaba con la cabeza.

–A ver si aprestó atención en clase. Un ejemplo de Sistema Abiertos.

–La mayoría de los seres vivos.

–Está mal. Todos los seres vivos –contestó Ash susurrando.

–Señor Crimson, cállese. Y es incorrecto, mejor cierre la boca y ponga atención.

–Lo denunciare. Ya verá.

–Listo, afuera del salón ahora.

–Hijo de p&amp;%4.

–Ahora cuando sea el recreo se quedará y escribirá 100 veces: El profesor me tiene pilla. Para que aprendas.

–Profe… –grito Kyo tapándose su parte "intima".

– ¿Qué pasa, Kusanagi? –dijo irritado.

–Quiero ir al baño.

–Aguante, faltan 10 minutos.

–N-no puedo –hacia un bailecito bobo.

–Bueno, valla.

**10 minutos después… sonó el timbre.**

–Listo Pro… ¿A dónde fueron?

–Es el recreo, Kyo –contestó algo molesta Eli.

–Ah, en ese caso te quedas.

–Hmp.

–Ay, yo creí que el primero en ser sacado del salón seria Kyo o Terry –dijo Chizuru sentándose.

–Si –asintió Leona.

–No eres de hablar mucho, ¿no?

–No, pero es por el empleo. Y siempre se burlaron de mi cabello, así que busque otras formas de dispersar las cosas.

–A mi me paso algo similar, pero por un accidente. Y también busque como salir de las depresiones.

–Ya son amigas… –apareció Iori mirando a ambas.

–Me parece muy tierno –dijo asomándose Beni.

–Bueno, así son las cosas, aunque los celos coman a los rojos –Chizuru abrazó a Leona sonriendo por detrás.

–Hablas sin saber –gritó Iori nervioso.

–La tocas y te mato –le dijo Benimaru acercándose a la oreja del rojo.

–Cómanse sus palabras –se fue.

–Hey, Beni… ¿Qué tal Shermie? –pregunto la peliazulada.

–La verdad, es muy linda, pero se me hará difícil salir con ella.

–Así que te gusta… –Chizuru sonrió maléficamente.

–N-no es así.

–A mi no me engañas.

–Y a vos Kyo.

–Yo ¿Qué? –Kyo se cuelga sobre Beni.

–Nada Kyo, solo hablábamos de quienes son amigos cada uno –mintió Leona para salvar a su nueva amiga.

–Oh… ¿Puedo ser tu amigo, Leoncita?

–No te di autorización para que me digas así.

–No seas mala.

–Ok, Rayito.

–Yo tampoco te di autorización –Leona se paró y lo miró desafiante.

–Ajam, me vas a desafiar de seguro.

–En GYM. Quien gana se gana un apodo eterno.

–Yo me quiero meter –dijeron Chizuru y Beni.

–Y yo –dijo el Rubio Pecoso.

–Yo también –dijeron Iori y K´.

– ¿Y ustedes, qué? –les pregunto Kyo enojado.

–Queremos verte perder, Gusanagi –dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

–Acepto entonces.

–Esperen, yo quiero jugar –dijo Shermie.

–Kula juega y Paletita también.

–Yo igual, y ¿tu Terry? –Mai se acercó con el otro rubio de pelo largo.

–Obviamente.

–Si el caso es de apodos, yo entro –apareció del cielo Billy.

–Hmp, creo que estamos todos –dijo Chizuru mirando alrededor.

**Mientras tanto…**

– ¿Qué estará pasando allá? –dijo Elisabeth dejando la tiza.

–Vuelva a escribir, Blanctorche –la retó Kim.

–Professeur Moron (_Profesor Tarado) _–susurró.

–Sé lo que significa.

–Bueno, escriban en esta hoja los apodos y a quienes se los ponen –arregló Leona.

–Ok –dijeron todos.

**Lista:**

_Leoncita – Leona _(Kyo)

_Rayito – Kyo _(Leona)

_Mentita – K _(Kula)

_Tetis – Shermie _(Terry)

_Azulina – Leona _(Benimaru)

_Gusanagi – Kyo _(Iori)

_Boboretra – Kyo _ (K´Dash)

_Stupide – Kyo _(Ash)

_Babotas – Terry _(Billy)

_Sexy – Mai _(Mai)

_Elecky – Benimaru _(Shermie)

_Redix – Iori _(Chizuru)

_Yoshi – Kyo _(Athena)

_–_Creo que ya están… _–_Leona no terminó.

–Espera voy a corregir algo –Kyo escribió _Gayton – Ash. _

–Bueno… –Leona leyó cada uno y se detuvo.

– ¿Por qué todos con Kyo? –preguntó molesta Chizuru.

– ¿Por qué Redix para mí? Ya hablamos Chizzy –la reprendió Iori.

–Pero siempre te quise decir así. Bueno, pero es un apodo cada uno.

–Ok… digámoslo porque es muy largo escribirlo.

– ¿Quién vota por Rayito? –preguntó Leona.

6 botaron, xD las chicas.

– ¿Quién vota por Gusanagi, Boboretra, Stupide?

3 chicos: Ash, Iori y K.

–Gana Rayito.

–Porque lo eligieron las chicas –reclamó Ash.

–Shh… –hicieron todas.

–Bueno, quien pierde de los que aparecen acá, se lleva ese apodo –aclaró Leona por última vez.

**Tocó el timbre.**

–Chicos, cambien sus uniformes, empezará la clase de Ed. Física –ordenó Kim.

**15 minutos…**

–Listo –dijeron al unísono. Caminaron hasta un predio pequeño.

–Hagan un equipo de 7, jugaran Hándbol.

– ¿Qué? –se miraron todos.

–No saben nada ustedes realmente.

–El Hándbol es como el Básquet pero no podes dar más de tres pasos sin picar la pelota; tienes que hacer muchos pases; no se puede entrar al área del arquero a no ser que hagas un tiro suspensivo; tienes 7 jugadores dentro; tienes que meter un gol con las manos; no se puede tocar la pelota con las piernas –dijo Shermie riendo.

–Ah sí, yo jugaba –dijo Leona junto con Chizuru.

–Hmp. Veo que tres chicas lo saben jugar, me siento pésimo ahora –Kyo miró a otro lado.

–Vamos armen los equipos.

**Equipos:**

_Azul: Leona, Chizuru, Terry, Shemie, Iori, Benimaru y Kula._

_Rojo: Athena, Elisabeth, Kyo, Ash, K´, Billy y Mai._

**Formaciones:**

_Azul: Shermie y Leona delanteras, Iori y Terry mediocampistas, Kula y Benimaru laterales, y Chizuru arquera. _

_Rojo: Athena y Mai rotaban de arqueras pero eran laterales, K´ y Billy delanteros, Ash y Elisabeth mediocampistas, y Kyo con Athena/Mai eran laterales._

**Resultados:**

_Azul: 3 ganados._

_Rojo: 1 ganado._

**Goles: Primer Tiempo**

_Leona: 2._

_K´Dash (enojado): 1_

_Kyo: 1._

_Shermie: 2._

**Segundo Tiempo**

_Terry: 3._

_Kula: 1._

_Elisabeth: 1 (EN CONTRA)_

**Tercer Tiempo**

_Ash: 1 (Nadie lo esperaba, lo sé U.U)_

**Cuarto Tiempo (último)**

_Iori: 2._

_Leona: 1._

_Kyo: 2._

_Billy: 1._

_Benimaru: 1. (Este si se podía esperar n.n)_

–Muy bien jóvenes, jugaron genial. Solo quiero ver a Mai y Athena atajar mejor.

–Si señor –dijeron cansadas por tanto rotar.

–Les ganamos, a Rayito destrozamos, apodo eterno él tiene, el azul no se contiene –cantaron todos los azulados.

–Bueh, prefiero Rayito. Pero los del Azul tenían apodos y porque ganaron no los tendrán, ¿No? –pregunto el apodado.

–Solo quedaron Mentita que es Dash y tú –todos asintieron.

–Mentita jajaja yo sabía que quedaría –reía Kula.

–Dios… –gritó el peliblanco.

–Creo que es hora de Matemática –dijo Iori.

–Sí, vamos. Quiero ver a Otomí vestida de profe –Kyo (quiero poner celoso a Rock, no le digan nada).

–Hola chicos –dijo la pelirroja pasando al aula.

–Hola profe.

–Bueno, como ya nos conocemos, y sé que odian esto menos Athena y Chizuru que por dentro está feliz, pero es mi trabajo. Bueno soy su profesora de Matemáticas. Solo daremos algo fácil: los polinomios.

–Puros 10 tuve ahí –dijo Iori agrandándose.

–Yo igual –dijo ¿Kyo?

–No Kyo, 10 no tuviste, solo 1 –le aclaró Chizuru.

–Eso, eso.

–Bueno, que tal si empezamos.

**Luego de 2 horas estudiando matemáticas, creo que les enseñe bastante.**

–Ya se pueden ir chicos, se libraron –dijo Otomí.

–Gracias Profe –todos se fueron corriendo menos Leona y Terry.

– ¿Y ustedes? –pregunto la pelirroja.

–En Hándbol le pegaron fuerte, así que la ayudare.

–Está bien, los veo en la sala.

–Ok.

–Fuiste tú, ¿no? –preguntó Leona desconcertada.

–No exactamente, me pasaron el papel –Terry se rascó la cabeza.

–No, esta es tu letra no puedes mentir.

–Bueno, mejor vallamos allá, a la noche lo hablaremos –dijo agarrando la mano de la azul.

–No me toques.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

–Como me dolía la panza luego de que Mai me haya atropellado en hándbol y él me ayudo a volver.

–Perdón, pero no tuvieron tanto para caminar.

–Llegamos tarde y punto.

–Dejemos las cosas así –Shermie miró a todos para que se callaran para ver la pantalla.

**Del otro lado…**

–Que bien la pasamos chicos, la verdad es que muy bien. Nadie se peleo ni nada. Y Nadie pidió irse. Creo que cambiaremos la política del juego: Nadie será expulsado, solo se irán si quieren, y sobre el dinero, lo ganaran los que en los retos fueron más aceptables –dijo Otomí feliz.

–Y otra cosa que mi novia se olvido decirles: al final de cada "reto", escribirán sus puntos de vista sobre sus compañeros y las acciones que se realizaron –dijo Rock un poco furioso–. Kyo el próximo en ser tu profesor de modales seré yo –se apagó la pantalla.

–Chicos ya tenemos el video de Billy –dijo Bigudí subiendo la pantalla–. Pero por cuestión de seguridad no mostraremos a la persona que habla, solo el audio.

**Audio de X persona**

–Billy tiene que mantener vigilado a cierta lobito suelto, luego de que todo esto pase, tendrá que cumplir su misión. Y Rock… ya nos veremos Cof Cof –tosió la persona–. ¿Dónde están mis pastillas? Me agarro Gripe Poquinola, me siento fatal, ayúdame Krausi, necesito que me cuides.

**Fin.**

–Yo sabía que esos dos… –Bigudí se rió para sí mismo.

–Odio a ese tipo –susurro Rock.

– ¿Quién es Rocky?

–Un Gayton.

–Ahhh. Bueno mi señores y señoras ya es hora de cerrar, fue muy divertido… en el próximo programa otro reto saldrá de la nada, y la otra incógnita del papelito de Leona y Terry ¿Qué tendrá escrito dentro? Los esperamos hasta la próxima –saludó la pelirroja.

**Hola Gente, no me tiren tomates, ya sé que tarde mucho. Pero es culpa de los estudios es feo estudiar, por eso me inspire en esto jajaja ok no .-. Espero que les halla gustado mis lectores, y de nada por enseñarles cosas útiles para su vida escolar :3**

**Chicos… unas preguntas**

**1- ****¿Qué piensan de los comentarios de los chicos? ¿Los escribo en el próximo cap o al final de la serie?**

**2- ****¿Quieren saber lo que decía el papel?**

**_Raven More:_**_ Muajaja no dije quien lo mando, Big lo prohibió así que no ganaste la apuesta!_

**_VikaDan: _**_Nuestro señor Garcia me tiene que pagar, ayúdame a estrujarlo hmp, 5.000 c/u. Nuestra pareja de coloridos necesita un retoque urgente._

**_Kryzay: _**_Gracias por decirme que me cuide, casi me atropella un autito de juguete al escribir este Cap. (de verdad)._

**_Bonnie Diamond: _**_solo una pareja rara pude formar porque los otros son medios apartados, pero veras que hare un cambio de agua solo por vos ;)_

**_Jenny Heidern: _**_recibí tu abrazo psicológico y me pinche con algo, ¿Qué tenias? Bueno en si quiero que las parejas se concreten pero necesito un empujón grande para mi imaginación, pero hay dos aseguradas._

**_Terry Kusanagi: _**_les di tus saludos a ambos, Rock dijo igualmente pero Terry dijo __Hey, soy yo o tengo un mini yo con la señora Kusanagi. Él no entiende aun pero yo después le explico que es un fan :P _


	4. Unidos

**Unidos, Jamás serán vencidos (oh yeah)**

***Si lo leyeron cantando, na son geniales yo no xD***

–Holis criaturas bellas y no peladas al estilo Borbón (OH SI :3), ¿Cómo han estado? Oh yo bien gracias –Otomí se contesta sola. (n.n)

–Hola gente que ni siquiera miró la cara para discriminar –hablo Bigudí.

–Hola, yo bien sexy –dijo un "Rock".

– ¿Y a este qué?

–Bueno… es que…

**FLASH BACK: CASA DE OTOMI**

–Amor-chan te aviso que en la mesada esta tu té –gritaba Otomí.

–Ok Otomí –Rock se dirigía al comedor.

El papá de la pelirroja pasa por la mesada, ve el té y pensó: _"Que bien mi hija me preparo la infusión, ahora es mejor echarle floripondio y así se la doy a ese bobo del canal 198".___Y lo hace, acto seguido se va. Rock aparece y lo toma.

–Dale Rock, ya es la hora –aparecía Otomí vestida de marchante (es la que en los desfiles lleva un bastón; un gorro, una camisa y una pollera blancas de marinero).

–Zhy lla boi –este es Rock alucinando.

– ¿Y a ti qué…

–T-te amo Otomí.

–Na, te dejo así vamos.

**Fin.**

–Y así es que lo traje.

–Ohhhh –contestó el público.

– ¿Aún drogado? –preguntó Mr.

–Es que así es más tierno…

–Yo seré siempre el matador, matadooooorrrrrr –cantaba el drogado.

–Él no es el dragado, yo lo soy –Krizalid cruzando los brazos _(ACLARACIÓN: hay un manga hecho por unos fans en donde él es drogadicto y junto con Zero venden, etc)._

–Ok… mejor veamos cómo les fue a nuestros princesos y princesas… y a Shakira –dijo Otomí.

–Ya dos semana acá, esto me hace sentir cáncer de compañía –dijo Billy mirando hacia la pelirroja de coletas.

–Ya… alguien que calle al pajarraco –aparecía Ash frotándose los ojos–. ¿No ven que estaba realizando un sueño de _CHIKOZ ZEXYS 4EVER_?

– ¿Qué demonios es eso? –pregunto K´.

–Es una mascarilla, los chicos como yo debemos cuidarnos, pos la gente ama a los rubius.

–Yo lo usaba –dijo el bello de Benimaru–. Pero había un problema allí, decían que emitía un estimulo para la estupidez.

–Ahjamamemimomu… empiezo de nuevo –decía Shermie–

_Te aviso, Te anuncio que hoy renuncio _

_A tus negocios sucios._

_Ya sabes que estoy a ti vacunada,_

_A prueba de patadas._

_Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa,_

_Sin llanto y sin sonrisa…_

– ¡Ya calla! –una pantufla con corazoncitos le pega a la pelirroja.

–Gracias a ti se me cayó una Idola –lloraba Ash.

–P-pero… -Shermie se quedó callada.

–No es de maldad… pero tu canto hizo que Terry se volviera inteligente –dijo Billy mirándola serio.

–Otro ejemplo… tu canto hizo que Ash se vuelva macho –siguió Kyo.

–Haznos el favor de irte, ya no le robes oxígeno al mundo –dijo seria Elisabeth.

–Son unos inculturales –se ofendió Shaki.

–Esa palabra no existe –siguió la jockey.

–Vos no existís –gritó Shermie, ya enojada.

–Buaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntaron los únicos despiertos: Billy, Kyo, Shermie, K´, Benimaru, Elisabeth y Ash.

–No, No, NO, P%&amp;$ que te dio a luz, ¡Yui eres la peor!

Todos se fueron hacia las habitaciones a fijarse quién era.

–Te maldigo por rubia teñida y oxigenada, hasta yo tengo más pecho que tú –todos se asomaron a la primera puerta–. Shu es mío y venís a sacármelo, Yui Komori todos te odian. Ofendes a las mujeres.

– ¿L-leona? –preguntó Benimaru.

– ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó esta molesta.

–Saber por qué gritas –dijo calmadamente K´.

–No era yo sola –abren completamente la puerta y ven a Chizuru y a Kula.

–Las tres gritábamos, en realidad… Kula lloraba porque el personaje que a ella le gusta está enamorado de una rubia, Leona gritaba porque le robaron el rubio y yo porqué me agarraron a mi bello Ruki –explicó Chizuru.

–Y ellos son… –dijeron todos a la vez.

– ¡Los vampiros más sexys que puede haber en el universo! –gritaron las tres al unisonó–. Pertenecen a la saga de Diabolik Lovers, o sea son muy conocidos.

–El mío es Subaru, el de Leini es Shu y el de Chisito es Ruki –explico la aniñada.

–Odiamos a Yui Komori –le muestran el manga, el PSP de cada una (e.e) y un portavideo con el anime–. La boba nos denigra como mujeres, y de paso se quiere trolear a todos.

–Es una B. Jennet cualquiera –dijo Billy.

–Bueno, por cierto… ¿Quién cantaba como si le estuvieran pegando con un YO-YO? –preguntó Chizuru.

– ¡Ni que ustedes cantan mejor! –Shermie se fue.

– ¿Qué son esos gritos? –preguntó Terry asomándose.

–Hey, Lobito ¿Cuánto es 3+7? –todos miraron fijo al chico.

–10, si no lo sabías eres un tonto –le contestó.

–Fak, Shermie tiene propiedades curativas –inmediatamente miran a Ash.

–Yo ya soy macho, no me miren así.

–Ya fue, todo no podía ser perfecto –dijo Kyo.

–Rayito… quiero que me prepares el desayuno –decía Athena por ahí.

– ¿Qué demonios…?

–E-ese e-era tu a… apodo –se fue la pelivioleta.

–Paletita se fue mal, bueno no es mi culpa –Kula bajó las escaleras hacia el living.

–Yo veré que hicieron para el desayuno –Chizuru baja y la siguen todos menos Terry y Leona.

–Bueno, creó que funcionó todo lo que dijiste –dijo Terry mirando el piso.

–No sé pero… me gusta, ya sabes –Leona se queda roja.

–¡Esperen! –gritaba Otomí.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el drogado.

–Encontré la carta de Terry hacia Leona –la pelirroja señalaba un pedazo de papel arrugado–. Dice:

"_**Oe, me alludaz com la ezkuela, eske me disen ke soi un vurro" **__(Los jodí Muajajajajajajaja cofcof)_

–Su caligrafía me dio conjuntivitis –dijo Mr. mientras veía.

–Dicen con S ¡OMG! –Otomí se desmallaba.

–Es por eso que están juntos… –el comandante Heidern soltó un suspiro.

–Wiiiiiii –Ralf lanzaba gritos al aire.

–Mejor le anunciaremos a los jóvenes que tienen que venir a la sala principales.

–Holis –decía Kula mirando la pantalla–. Chicos vengan.

Aparecen todos menos una.

– ¿Y Mai? –preguntó el calvo.

–Mai ayer jugó con su querido muñeco budu de Andy –explicó Terry.

–Hasta tarde –completó Iori.

–Bueh…

Se levanta Mai cansada y se dirige hacia la sala.

–Halo chicos no sexys como yo.

– ¡Joder, cuando entenderás que soy mejor que tú! –gritó Shermie.

–Basta las dos –ordenó Billy.

–Hmp ok.

–Bueno, como Otomí se desmalló yo les diré lo que deberán hacer hoy: estar Unidos –todos se quedaron pasmados.

–Unidos… ¿En qué sentido? –preguntó Iori.

–En el sentido de estar atados todo un día.

–Ya me desperté –se levantaba–. Mm, bueno saquen los chicos un papel de la bolsa que está allí.

– ¿Una bolsa? ¿Por qué no una caja de oro o plata? –se quejaba Crimson.

–Porque la caja que teníamos, alguien le hizo su necesidad ahí –explicó bigudí mirando fijamente a Rock acostado en el escenario.

–Hijo, ya hablamos de las drogas. Si no podes entrar en base con Otomi, búscate a una "pelirroja" nueva pero no las drogas –dijo Terry mirando "disimuladamente" a Shermie.

–No me acuesto con beibis –dijo está.

Comenzaron a sacar los papeles y los grupos quedaron así:

_Athena – Billy_

_Chizuru – Ash_

_Shermie – Terry_

_Leona – Kyo_

_Kula – Iori_

_Elisabeth – K´_

_Mai – Benimaru_

Comienza la prueba de que se soporten.

–Mi jodida vida –decía Billy al ver a Athena.

– ¿Por qué lo dijiste? –preguntó la pelilila.

–Nada chiquita –la lleva hacia arriba (¬.¬ no malpiensen).

–Yo con este –Chizuru miraba el techo.

–No debemos pelear ni gritar… esa son las reglas –decía Elisabeth.

–Bueno… Kyo vamos a fuera –salieron la pareja.

–Quiero dormir –decía casi al llanto Mai.

–Está bien, vamos –decía con una sonrisa Benimaru.

– ¿Qué haremos, Rojito? –Kula se subía sobre Iori.

–Ya me canse de tan solo verte –susurró Iori.

–Tsk –chasqueó K´.

–Tengo hambre –decía Terry.

–Pues cocínate o reza para que aparezca la comida –Shermie se mantenía enojada.

–San Tocino de los chanchos, bendito sean tus jugosos trozos, venga tu parte a nuestra boca. Comeré todo lo que quieras siempre que esté bien cocido. Danos hoy la parte de grasa de todos los días. Perdónanos por dejar algún trocito y nosotros perdonaremos a los que te dejan de lado. Líbranos de ser vegetarianos. Chulen –rezó Terry en el suelo.

–Juguemos a los Santos –dijo Kula–. Yo seré: San Kula de las kulitas súper cutes.

–Mm, yo seré: Santa Athena…

–Patrona de las antenas –salió Kyo arrastrando a Leona.

–No, Kyo –llorisqueaba.

– Oie Shiii –decía Terry.

–Me gusta esa Santa, me cambio de religión –dijo casi ahogándose de la risa Chizuru.

–No entiendo –dijo Ash.

–Nos faltó joder a Ash de más –dijo Iori.

–San Ash de las mariquitas mariconas –dijo K´.

–K´ se prendió en la joda wiii –dijo Athena.

–Yo digo: San Ash de las uñitas pintadas –dijo Elisabeth pero nadie rió–. La fruta que los pelo.

–Elisabeth, protectora de las mariquitas mariconas –dijo Leona.

–A penas pasaron diez minutos y ya eres como yo –dijo Kyo abrazando a la peli azul.

–No es tan así…

–Déjame entrar a tu vida y a tu corazón, que yo quiero solo darte amor –cantaba Shermie.

–Esa canción es más vieja que Orochi–decía Terry.

–Yo me sé otra: Si tú supieras cuánto yo a ti te amo, y estar contigo es lo que me hace más feliz… –cantaba Ash.

–Ella no es nada, solo fue un triste pasado, Te amo, te amo –seguía Chizuru.

–Te amo tanto, te amo tanto amor. Y por nada de este mundo me alejo yo de ti, baby uouo –cantaba Kyo bailando.

–Yo no sé ninguna –dijo Leona mirando el suelo.

–Me sorprende…

–A ya me acorde: Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire, te juraron falso amor y lo creíste. Sus promesas se quedaron en el aire, estás sintiendo lo que un día me hiciste –cantaba esta vez Iori.

–Minorin FAK, se me cayó mi enemigo –se sorprendía Kyo.

–Solo quiero ser popular –Iori se iba a una esquina llevando consigo a Kula.

–Yo no sé si lo quiero ser, pero no caería tan bajo –decía Billy.

–Cállate Palito duro –Iori andaba echando humo.

–Me acordé de la canción Wannabe de las Spice Girls –todos quedaron re callados.

Todos se pusieron a bailar esa canción.

–Sigo teniendo hambre –cortó Terry.

–Bueh, hoy no trajeron mucha comida así que suminístrense –ordenada Leona.

–Mejor como mercurio, eso me llenaría –dijo Athena enojada.

–No te hace falta, te hicieron piernona –Athena le lanzó un plato a Iori.

–Me quede con ganas de bailar, pero mejor que Nicky Minaj –decía Kyo.

–Yo le mandó al estilo Ichigo cuando se convierte –decía Kula.

–Yo bailo igual que Bob esponja –dijo Billy–. Soy duro.

–Yo soy Light Yagami –Iori giró la cabeza en 360° para ver a Ash.

– ¿Qué onda con mi primo? –preguntó a los gritos

–Cuando lo balearon parecía Brackdance –se excusó Ash–. Con mis uñas no.

Así la paz volvió a la casa… por ahora.

–Chicos, ya terminó la prueba –dijo Otomi.

–Ohhh, está fue genial –gritaban todos.

–Yo quería seguir matando a Ash –mostraba al pecoso.

–Emm, chicos, ¿quieren mirar las cuerdas? –todos lo hicieron y observaron que las sogas estaban enredadas por todos lados.

–Para eso las tijeras –Chizuru fue a buscarlas y todos fueron arrastrados.

Cortó las sogas y todos fueron libres a excepción…

–¡Ya basta! Me voy de aquí –apareció Mai.

–No es mi culpa, solo quería peinarme bien –Beni tenía un moretón.

–Me voy de aquí –tiró todo.

–Ciao –dijo Shermie.

–Creí que eras francesa –decía Ash.

– ¡No importa ella, me voy yo! –gritó Mai

–Ok, ni que te queríamos –decían todos.

–Terry… tú…

–Yo te quiero, solo eso. Ándate, daleeeee –Terry echó a su cuñada.

–Son todos uno #%$&amp; –le tiran un zapato.

–Hay niños presentes.

La castaña se iba llevando sus maletas.

–Hola Mai –la saludaba Otomí.

–Vete al infierno –le contestó enojada pasando por encima de Rock.

–Está en sus días –rió Mr. pero le pegaron fuerte.

–¿Por qué siempre dicen lo mismo? –preguntó Otomi molesta.

–Andy, consuélame –le decía ella, pero su novio ni menor idea–. ¡Andy!

– ¿Qué me atropelló? –dijo Rock levantándose.

–Volviste a la normalidad Amor-chan –gritaba la pelirroja besando a su novio.

– ¿A dónde me fui? ¿qué hago así arreglado? –preguntó mirándose.

–Nada amor, solo que andabas haciendo rarezas.

– ¿Cómo qué?

–Te subiste a un camarógrafo y le decías: "Arre Unicornio, Niarniai nos espera" o "Soy el gran rey de OOO, venzo a todo monstruo y les pongo fin". Eso no más.

–¿Cómo sucedió?

–Ups, se nos acabó el tiempo –rió nerviosa–. Entrará una nueva participante, no se lo pierdan. Adiós y hasta la próxima.

_._._._._._._._._._

**Gomen! Gomen! Sé que no actualizo hace mucho mucho tiempo. Pasaron muchas cosas. En fin, los quiero :D . Paso a decir que tengo Wattpad y si tienen historias avisen por inbox, yo soy nueva xD mi nombre es: Bambii-chan. Con doble I.**

**Kryzay: Rompí el auto jugando fútbol ****:) soy más mala que Malefica.**

**RavenMore: Hay que aprender mucho pero bueh, Kyo es un buen ejemplo.**

**Terry Kusanagi: Mmm ¿Cómo explicarlo? Kula dijo que para un saludo especial tenías que ser un helado de fresa, y Awww gracias por saludarme :D**

**Vika Dan: La que hace preguntas soy yo… ¿Tenes dinero? ¿Me podes sacar de acá? ¿Tengo que decir quién fue? ¿Esperare a que te rías? Espéralo en tu próximo comentario.**

**RWR Crimson: Vamos a aclarar algo *le agarra las orejas* soy MUJER, ya sé que no parezco, pero lo Soy. Estás castigado.**

**Jenny Heidern: ¡Sácate el lápiz! Me debes mi ojo, mi bello y preciado ojo. Na, es joda. Es divertido saber que hay alguien que dibuja :´)**

**Los quiero mushisishimosh.**


	5. Miedo-sama

**Miedo-sama**

–Konichiwa, Minna-san –gritaba Otomí vestida como la viuda negra (Pos quiere matar a todas :D ¡NO MIREN A ROCK!).

–En español y que se entienda –dijo Mr.

–Shh… Bigudí. Hola a todos –repitió–. Vamos Rock sal adelante.

Sale Rock Howard vestido al estilo Capitán América de joven.

–¡SEXY! –gritaron todas incluyendo a su novia.

–M-me aprieta–decía temblando.

–Tengamos un hijo –gritó B. Janet.

–Ah no, eso nunca –la pelirroja se fue a pelear con la rubia.

–Etto… mejor llamó a los chicos –dijo Rock–. Hey…

_._._._._._._._._._._.

–Hola hi… –Terry se le queda viendo con cara de Horror Story–, ¿Qué te he dicho de andar con ropa apretada por la calle? La chicas te van hacer cosas que ni te imaginas…

–Pa…

– ¡A ver señor! ¡¿Qué te hicieron y quiénes?! –gritó Mary.

–Me robaban las gorras que llevaba –dijo Terry con una gota en la cabeza.

–Listo –dijo Otomi–. ¿Qué me perdí?

–Toma, niña –dijo Mary dándole el micrófono.

–Mary me aceptó como su nuera –se desmayaba.

–Ahora me encargo yo de nuevo –decía mientras los demás estaban en la sala.

–Ya dinos de que se trata el reto de hoy o qué carajos haremos –dijo K´Dash enojado.

–Tranquilo que el antisocial es él –le dijo Billy señalando a Iori.

– ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te rompa la cara a puñetazos? –le gritó Iori al ingles.

–Ya chicos, escuchemos lo que nos dirán –dijo Chizuru.

–Bien, hoy tendrán que hacer a un reto tan personal como el que nunca verán en su vida… –explicó el rubio.

–Ya dinos –dijo enojada Blanctorche.

–Es que me dieron este papel, porque alguien se quejo de que mi forma de hablar se vuelve aburrida –dijo Rock, inmediatamente miraron a Kula.

–Y-yo quería que sea más alegre –se defendió.

–En fin… el reto de hoy serán sus peores miedos.

Todos siguieron en silencio.

– ¿Qué pasa? –volvió a hablar Rock.

–Otomi nos dice a dónde vamos y que debemos hacer en concreto –explicó Athena.

–Vayan a la puerta por la que entraron el primer día, ahí tendrán un cartelito con los nombres de cada uno –Rock les hizo un ademan para que se fueran.

_._._._._._._._._._._.

–Ya desperté, ¿qué me perdí? –dijo la pelirroja.

–Te perdiste a tu novio diciendo lo que los demás deben hacer –dijo Big desde arriba.

– ¡No, Rock! ¡Ese es mi papel! –decía ofendida–. ¡Para despertarme me hubieses besado, como la bella durmiente! –gritó Otomi.

–Está bien, la próxima lo hago si es que… –se acerca a la oreja de su novia.

–Oki doki –dice toda feliz.

_._._._._._._._._._._.

– ¿Qué me habrá tocado? –se preguntó Kula.

– ¿Me están jodiendo? –dijo Benimaru.

– ¿Qué sucede, Beni? –le preguntó Leona.

–Tengo que estar sumido en una habitación sin espejos–dice apenado–. No debí aceptar esto.

_._._._._._._._._.

Del otro lado del estudio…

– ¡TÚ PUEDES BENI! –gritaban todas incluyendo a Otomi (siempre ella).

– ¡Ven aquí! –la tomaba del brazo Rock.

_._._._._._._._._.

–Esto es joda… S-sangre –dijo Leona–. Esta vez no.

–Tranquila, por lo menos no tienes que estar con… –Athena tomó una pausa y cuando leyó–. ¡No, que me odien! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

_._._._._._._._._.

–Esa fue mi idea –decía Chin haciendo pose de Heavy.

_._._._._._._._._.

–… Estúpido Goenitz–dijo la morocha.

–Chizuru… –Kyo miró a la chica que inconscientemente rompía su papel.

–Tengo que estar escuchando cosas sin sentido –dijo enojada, sacando humo.

– ¡No…! –Kyo comenzó a llorar–. Libros… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Todo menos ellos!

– ¡Mi**a! –gritó Iori.

–A ti ¿qué? –le preguntaron todos.

–Tengo que relacionarme con ese idiota de Justin –dijo con sus ojos como platos.

_._._._._._._._._.

–Eh… que de idiota no tiene nada –dijo Mignon.

–Tú cállate –le dijeron todos.

– ¡Nunca! –respondió a los gritos.

Un amable chico le tiró una soda en la cabeza y se calló.

_._._._._._._._._.

–A mi no más me dan miedo esto –dijo Billy mirando su papel–. ¡Ropa sucia!

–Ok… a mí me tocó…–Terry miró–. ¡Hijos de la gran…!

**Por razones lógicas, debimos censurar tal parte. El señor Bogard tiene problemas propios en su lenguaje, les recuerdo que Leona intentó "educarlo". Si eres sensible a estas clases de palabras, agradécemelo porque sino los… **_(__**También se ha censurado xD).**_

–Ok… ¿qué te tocó? –preguntó Ash.

–Ver una caja de pizza… ¡Sin pizza! –lloraba como un lady.

–Uh… me tocó lo que me temía: Tijeras –dijo Shermie, giró su cabeza a una cámara–. Aun teniéndole miedo a esto, nunca les diré el color de mis ojos.

_._._._._._._._.

–Yo lo sé –dijo Chris, pero Yashiro le tapo la boca.

–Es información valiosa, páguenme y se las decimos –dijo Yashiro pero nadie le dio importancia.

_._._._._._._._.

–¡Son unos puercos, plebeyos! –dijo Ash enojado–. No estaré ni loco con un corta uñas y un quita esmalte.

–Dulces… –pronunció K´.

– ¡¿Por qué a Kula le debe pasar esto!? ¡Kula odia las frutas! –Kula estaba en el suelo.

–A mí me tocó sobrevivir conmigo misma –dijo Elisabeth con cara de seriedad -Típico-.

_(Se me hace extenso tener que explicar todos los miedos, así que vamos con las cámaras de cada uno, de paso le ponemos música para tentar a sus oídos)_

_Cámara uno: K´. Canción: Sugar Sugar (tiene muchos covers, se los dejo a su gusto)._

–Te prendería fuego si pudiera –dijo K´mirando los dulces enfrente de él–. Te sacaría de la faz de la tierra. Endulzas vidas pero no sabes que es mentira.

_._._._._._._._

–No seas amargado –dijo la pelirroja-negra (¿captaron?).

–Tsk. Los caramelos son vida –dijo Momo.

–Na… pelirroja, no son lo más rico en este mundo –dijo Brian–. Si comes mucho te morirás diabética.

– ¿M-morir?

–No le digas eso que comienza a llorar –dijo Rock, pero ya era tarde, la chica comenzó a llorar–. ¡Mira lo que hiciste! –agarró el escudo de Capitán América y se lo tiró hacia la frente, mágicamente el escudo volvió.

_._._._._._._._

_Cámara dos: Leona. Canción: La mordidita de Ricky Martin._

–Los odio a cada uno, se van a morir todos de nuevo por hijos. Si serán caníbales andar mostrando sangre –miró la cámara–. Mejor demuestro seguridad, porque los voy a quemar a todos. Ya sé quién dio esta información –dio una cara asesina.

_._._._._._.

–Siento que luego de esto voy a morirme –dijo Ralf ocultando su rostro.

–Yo te dije que no la jodieras –dijo Clarck.

–P-pero…

–Sin peros, Coronel Jones, deberá correr por cinco horas –dijo Heidern.

–De paso dejar de tomar esteroides –dijo Fio.

–Ok –lloriqueaba.

_._._._._._._.

_Cámara tres: Kyo. Canción: Todo comenzó bailando de Marama :v_

–Yo sé que ni tú ni yo nos llevamos bien, pero podemos intentarlo, nos podemos llevar bien y ser unidos, siempre y cuando no me hagas doler la cabeza ni me aburras –decía acercándose al libro–. Después seré intelectual y te lo deberé a ti, y seremos felices juntos, te prometo que no te dejaré…

_._._._._._._._._

–Yo te dije que le consiguieras novio a ese chico –decía el padre que no reconoce su procreación–. Mujer, haz algo.

La esposa del Señor Kusanagi se levantó del asiento y le pegó con un abanico que encontró por ahí.

– ¡Tú te callas, yo críe al nene y lo eduqué bien, está superando su miedo, mientras tú engordas cada vez más y crees que con las llamas quemarás grasa, maridito! –se encabronó la señora.

–Turn… –comenzó Capitán América.

–Down… –siguió Kensou.

–For… –Shingo sonreía.

– ¡WHAT! –Otomí saltó a los gritos, y hubo una ovación de aplausos para Shizuka–. Eres mi idola, ¡la de todas!

– ¡Yeah! –gritaban las demás.

_._._._._._._._

_Cámara cuatro: Kula. Canción: Heart Attack de Kevin y Karla._

–Kula quiere llorar, saquen a esa basura de mi rostro –llora a cantaros–. Yo soy buena, el malo eres tú –señala a una banana–. Kula no te quiere, te odia mucho y si creces y me comes se irán mis vitaminas de frío –se escondía en la esquina.

_._._._._._._._

–Te dije que la lleváramos a la escuela –dijo Foxy.

–¡¿Qué?! No te escucho –dijo Diana haciendo ruido con la boca.

–Estoy a tu lado –dijo Foxy pegándole con la espadita roja rara.

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara cinco: Ash. Canción: Bad blood de Taylor Swift._

–Aléjate de mí –dice en forma de diva–. Me tocarás y te morirás.

_._._._._._._._._

–Aún no entiendo por qué le tiene miedo –dijo Duo.

–Y yo soy el bruto –se ofendió Shen.

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara seis: Shermie. Canción: Zumba de Don Omar._

–Te voy a ignorar igual –dijo mirando al suelo–. Mi pelo seguirá creciendo hasta ser como el de Rapunzel. Así que ni me intimides. Y si te metes conmigo, te quemaré –dijo con su hermosa sonrisa burlona.

_._._._._._._._._

–Eso mismo dijo sobre las revistas de Yashiro –dijo Chris todo sonriente.

– ¡Cállate! –gritó el dueño de las revistas.

–Nfu –dijo Chris.

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara siete: Iori. Canción: Ninguna, Justin está cantando._

– ¡Que te calles! –Iori se estaba quedando casi calvo.

–Baby, Baby ohh –seguía.

–Yo amo el rock, ya calla –se sacaba de quicio.

–Así que él rock… ya sé que canción cantar –dijo Justino.

–¡No!

_._._._._._._._._

–Pobre Iori –dijo Otomi con una sonrisa pobre.

– ¡Sí, Justin, sigue cantando! –Mignon estaba súper emocionada.

Bao se enojó y le tiró un pedazo del asiento.

–Bao es el mejor –dijeron todos.

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara ocho: Chizuru. Canción: Problem de Ariana Grande._

–Los odios a todos –decía Chizuru cada vez más exasperada.

–Oye, ¿para qué tomar y manejar si puedes fumar y volar? –dijo uno.

–Se, amego –dijo otro.

–No puedo con tanta idiotez –empieza dar vueltas por la cama.

_._._._._._._._._

–Pi… pi… pi… –Chi-chan estaba enojado y ofendido.

–No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Chizuru –dijo Reiji.

–Así es, papi –dijo su hija.

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara nueve: Terry. Canción: Come y get it de Selena Gomez._

–Deja de mirarme –el rubio estaba llorando–. No puedo vivir así, esto no es vida es el martirio propio. Es el fiasco de los fiascos. No debo ver, no lo hagas Terry. Tú te callas, conciencia, no te incumbe, yo pienso con mi estomago no contigo –hablaba solo.

_._._._._._._._._

–Y yo ando con él –Mary se hacia un facepalm.

–Papá –dijo Rock haciendo otro facepalm.

–Tú puedes suegro –le daba ánimos Otomi.

–Mi "suegro" –dijo Ninon.

–Ah no, perra –Otomí sacaba una minibomba de su traje–. ¡Muere!

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara diez: Elisabeth. Canción: Hot and Cold de Katy Perry._

–Eres rara –decía Blanctorche.

–Soy tú –dijo el clon. (Turn Down For What)

–Arg, vete, te odio –le decía a su clon sacándose de quicio.

_._._._._._._._._

–Ni ella se soporta –opinó Ramón.

Todos asintieron.

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara once: Billy. Canción: No Way Out de Bullet For My Valentine._

–… –se mantenía en silencio mirando fijamente la ropa con cara de horror.

_._._._._._._._._

–¡Billy, tú puedes hermano! –daba ánimos Lilly.

–Es un marica –dijo Joe.

Lilly se dio vuelta y le pegó un puñetazo en la quijada.

–Me hiciste daño, hasta me mordí la lengua –Joe se sobaba.

–No insultes a mi hermano.

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara doce: Athena. Canción: World is mine de Miku._

–No me gustas, tú música me hace sangrar las encías –dijo uno.

–A mi no me gusta tu traje de marinerita, pues, me sacan de quicio verte así en un escenario –decía otro.

–Ustedes no sienten mi amor –dijo Athena con lágrimas.

–Ya tu sabes –dijo un tercero con swag.

–No, no lo sé –se quejaba la idol.

_._._._._._._._._

–Athena, yo te ayudaré –dijo Otomi también llorando.

–No puedes, Otomi –dijo Rock.

–Sí, dándole apoyo moral.

–Yo también –dijo Momo.

Las dos andaban con cara de CONSENTRATION.

_._._._._._._._._

_Cámara trece: Benimaru. Canción: Talk Dirty To Me 7u7._

–No hay espejos. No hay espejos. No hay espejos. No hay espejos. No hay espejos. No hay espejos. No hay espejos. ¡No hay espejos! –Benimaru se cubría la cara.

_._._._._._._._._

– ¿Y eso te atrae? –le preguntó Bigudí a Otomi.

–Ya me parecía que estabas muy callado, esperabas molestarme. Y si, es mi modelo favorito luego de mi hermoso y sensual Rocky.

–Yo me refería a Rock con su traje apretado –dijo el jodido Mr.

–Por lo menos tiene atributos, las mujeres no van a él por la plata ni el dinero. Rock es sexy y tú no, a él le queda bien y si vos te pones ese traje vas a quedar peor que gordo que espera siempre el estirón. Así que no te metas con él o te tiró esta navaja para sacarte el pelo –para de golpe y lo mira con cara de yandere–. Cierto… no tienes.

Hubo un silencio grande hasta que…

–Esa es mi novia –la alza y abraza (¡por fin!)

–Eaaaa –gritaron los pequeñuelos: Bao, Momo, Chris y Chi-chan, también la hija de Reiji.

–Like a boss –dijeron los demás.

–Ganaste esta ronda pero no la próxima –dijo ofendido Mr. Big mientras se iba.

–Seee, lo que digas.

–Ya es momento que salgan de ahí –dijo Rock, llamándolos.

_._._._._._._._._

–Gracias, Santo Rock, casi muero ahí a dentro –dijo Terry largando gotitas por los ojitos.

–Vas a tener mucha pizza cuando vuelvas, claramente si ganas –dijo Mary.

–Si mi amor, lo haré –dijo él.

–Nya, ya no aguantó está bazofia –dijo Ash, agarrando sus maletas.

–¡Ash, no te vayas! –gritó Elisabeth.

–¿Ah? –preguntó el diva.

–Te amo, y si tú te vas yo también me voy –dijo ella abrazándolo.

–Eli… –lloraba–, ¡yo también te amo!

Se besaron, abrazaron, tomaron sus maletas y se fueron.

–¡Wacala! –dijo Kula.

–Lo malo es que no se sabe quién es la mujer y quién el varón en esa relación –dijo Kyo y todos asintieron.

_._._._._._._._

–Hola, holitas –dijo Otomi sonriendo.

–Hola –decían ambos tomados de la mano.

–Sé que me extrañaron –dijo Ash.

–Seee, lo que digas –contestaron todos.

–Bueh, gracias por cuidarnos. Ahora mismo me llevaré a mi novio –la peliazul cargó al rubio y se fueron.

–Ok…

–Eso fue todo en el programa de hoy –dijo Otomi–. Gracias por todo, se los quieres y se los ama. Sintonícennos la próxima semana.

_._._._._._._._._

**GOMENAZAI**

**Sé que tarde mucho, y había dicho que iba a actualizar más temprano y rápido, pero ocurrieron muchos problemas, perdónenme please.**

**VikaDan: Shermie… a ella la amenzaron y ahora no canta. Pos le tiene miedo a las tijeras y ahora tienen otro motivo para callarla. Y sobre Terry, este no aprende más, por Kami-sama. Sobre DL, yo amo la serie pero odio la trama :D que buena descripción :V**

**RavenMore: Cumplí uno de tus deseos, porque los otros los tengo anotados en un papel para poder escribirlos más adelante :3, espero no defraudarte.**

**Terry Kusanagi: Cuantos niños :0 y gracias. **_**Yuki**_**, me sorprende que te guste, pero esas canciones románticas de reggeaton son lindas. **_**Krystal**_**, ¡PERDÓN!. **_**Kyle, **_**anda a la escuela y verás porque tardo :V. **_**Leona**_**, tu mami tiene dones de paciencia que requiero de urgencia. **_**Mio,**_** mi padre le hecho un té que hace ver cosas que no son, mi papá es cool. **_**Bryan,**_** ¡Wow mi cuñado, Rock me oculto tu presencia! Por tu padre, tranquilo, está aprendiendo a ser correcto, pero amamos su personalidad. **_**Ethan, **_**¿Cómo sabías? O.o**_**. Aishlinna, **_**Gracias… por dentro tengo celos, pero gracias :D.**

**Kryzay: Ese auto merece morir de nuevo, literalmente lo reconstruyeron .-. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser de madera? (Cosa que no sabía, porque no parecía). Aquí tienes tu romance, admito que iba a poner a otra pareja, pero será la más rara.**

**Bonnie Diamond: La escuela debería ser por tres meses y después vacaciones, de eso depende la vida 7-7 voy a quemar todo. Perdón por no actualiza, la School es una de las razones, aunque terminé hace un mes :v ahora vacaciones. Wiiii, gracias por todo :3**

**Conrespecto al Wattpad, se llama: Nichy-chan, pos me copiaron el anterior :P**


End file.
